ATTIC
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: What could be more fun than running away from a murderer and hiding in an all boys school? Getting the wrong room assignments...One day Kagome, we'll look back on this, laugh nervously and change the subject.InuKag MirSan SesRin KouAya
1. Naked Beginnings

"You're a girl!" He said his eyes dropping a little showing a bit of surprise.

Now, I know you people are wondering, 'WHATDAFUCK, of course Kagome _Hirgarashi_ is a girl, DUH!' Well you kinda missed a little tweeny weeny part. You know the part when I snuck into an all boys school (AKA Saint Christian's) with my two best friends (AKA Sango and Rin) to hide from this bastard (AKA Naraku) who is out to destroy us. Yep, not that important… Anyway I'll explain that to yah later. Like, after I start breathing again and jump into the bathroom because I'm only wearing a towel.

"Umm…" Breathe Kagome. I'm breathing in out in out… okay let's try this again... "Umm… aren't you supposed to be out on a date with Kikyo?" Okay extremely stupid. Your roommate finds out that you are a female and all you can do, is try to blame it on him. Now hey I'm thinking that if I run he'll catch me being that he is a hanyou. Oh and note to self, run into the bathroom and hide dripping wet figure that is basically naked before the end of the next paragraph.

"I came back to get my car keys wench…" He said as his eyes swept over me. See now this is the part when I run into the bathroom and hide behind the door. Wait… what the hell did he just call me? I slipped into a t-shirt and some boxers.

"Hold it… hold it… you might have just found out I'm a girl but I still deserve some respect Inu Yasha…" Yeah, yeah Inu Yasha, he is the big time multi millionaire, second heir to the Takahashi legacy and blah (First heir being Sesshoumaru). He's not so tough, did you know that he talks in his sleep and he has the cutest as… Butt I digress.

"Listen, you're a liar… you have to earn your respect because I got better things to do than to turn you in…" Inu Yasha said grabbing his keys and heading back out.

"Is this because you're getting laid tonight?" I said as he opened our room door.

"Feh… As if it's any of your business wench. So I guess that Souta isn't your real name huh…"

"No that is my baby brother's name. My name is Kagome…"

"Well wench when I get back you can attempt to convince me not to rat you out…" Inu Yasha said as he started out of the room…

"Not wench… KA…GO…ME…!"

"Yeah whatever…"

_**MUGEN-IS-A-CUTE-MAN-WHORE**_

Well how did you like the prologue? I already have this written out so it should be posted fairly quickly. Any way the title came from a suggestion from BlueAngel326… I know everyone remembers being little and some kid coming up to you and saying spell ICUP or ATTIC. And then it sounds like you said I see you pee or A titty I see… Well, anyway she suggested it on a really good sugar hype and I couldn't think of a better name so I left it at that. Next chapter will be up later tonight… Please review because if I don't get reviews on this I won't continue to work on the sequel to another story I'm writing which I plan to start posting on Monday because I'm finally out of school! OMG I'm going to post so many stories because I have so much free time! YEAH!


	2. Chewed Out Like Gum

Rin (Reiji) sat on Sesshoumaru's bed looking out the window. She wanted to run. She needed to run. Fly a little outside maybe but she couldn't. And it was all Sango's fault for messing up the rooming so that they ended up in rooms with real boys. She blinked her honey brown eyes slowly wishing that somehow she could wake up from this nightmare. Nope, still here. Rin pulled her cap to the side and let her long hair flow down her back. She let out a sigh and fell face first on the bed.

"Man what's Reiji's problem." Miroku asked no one in particular as he put down his cards for Bull Shit.

"Bull Shit houshi… yeah the little rascal didn't even come over here to cheat us out of our money… Did you know his hair was that long?" Kouga asked taking five bucks from Miroku and putting down some cards.

"Bull shit Kouga…" Sesshoumaru said without any emotions.

"Damn Sesshoumaru you're good…" Kouga said handing him a five.

1 hour later

"See yah Sesshoumaru and Reiji… I got a date…" Kouga said walking out of the door.

"With your hand, right?" Miroku said sarcastically.

"No virgin, I got a date with Ayame…"

"So I guess that means you won't be in the dorms tonight…"

"Or tomorrow either…" Kouga said as they headed down the hall.

Sesshoumaru closed the door. He headed over to Reiji and nudged him. "You're on my bed…"

"Umm hum Shippo… tell mom I'll be up in a minute…" The sleeping figure muttered. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes pulled off his clothes and got into Reiji's bed, which smelt strangely like honeysuckle and lunar flowers.

_**LOVER-FURTHER-COVER-RUBBER**_

"What the hell do you mean he knows?" Sango yelled in her normal girl voice. Sango who had been playing boy for a full month without being caught was pissed.

"Not about you two just about me. My chest was hurting from the binding and I took it off to take a bath… He was supposed to be on a date!"

"Why didn't you just change in the shower?" Rin asked wanting to sleep on this problem.

"Sango you should know, that shit hurts sometimes. It's like being mammogram-ed all day long. I mean Rin is kinda small…"

"Hey… I resent that… you're just jealous because I'm in the IBTC (Itty Bitty Titty Club)…" Rin said hugging her bound b-cups.

"Yeah but we are in hiding, which means you can't play girl okay. I know it's hard but we can't let Naraku find us! We are all suffering here! I'm stuck in a room with a complete perv. You know, all he ever does is read porn, write porn, watch porn, eat and breathe porn…"

"We get it… Listen I have a class in less than an hour I gotta go…" Rin said standing up and pulling her hair up into her cap.

"Rin, why do you even bother with that hair of yours? You might as well chop it off." Sango said running her fingers through her short hair dreaming of longer and better days.

"Because, in case you didn't notice, my ears are on top of my head. If I cut my hair I really couldn't take this hat off because when I laid my ears flat they wouldn't blend. I mean it is all I can do to keep this stupid rosary on all day so it looks like I'm human." Rin said walking away.

"Damn Rin, attitude problem…" Sango called behind her.

"Let her go… I think she needs some time alone." Kagome said putting her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Oh yeah I'll let her go so I can chew you out some more… Again what the hell was wrong with you? You just put our lives in danger we might have to move again. And the more we move…" Sango said in a lecturing manner.

"The more noticeable we become." Kagome said obviously bored.

"Right so…" Sango said waiting for Kagome to finish.

"We must not do idiotic things." Kagome stated rolling her eyes knowing what she had just gotten herself into. And this type of conversation went on for a good 30 minutes.

_**JACK-FUCK-KING-TUT**_

"Now when the potassium mixes with the sulfur substance you get this type of result… Reiji is something wrong?" The chemistry teacher said looking up.

"May I be excused sir? I have already completed the lab." Rin said while writing the end results of the lab on her paper.

"Sure, actually class is dismissed. If you have any questions you can stay the regular class period and we will go over them. Turn in your labs tomorrow" The teacher said walking toward his desk.

Rin headed out of the door and headed straight to her room. She crawled under her bed and pulled out a small duffle bag that was under a lose board. She couldn't stand this. She was proud of who she was. But the kitsune race was declining and if one of Naraku's informants saw her she would be screwed.

"That is too bad… it is girl's night out." Rin said walking out of the dorms heading toward a small factory that no one was allowed into.

Rin pulled out a flashlight, a mirror, and a pair of changing clothes. After about 10 minutes of struggling she was fully clothed and her hair was done. Her ears were hidden skillfully under her hair. She quickly did her lips and eyes and then she sprayed a blue liquid on herself. The liquid was so that her original scent came out. The green one she had in the bag made her flowery scent turn masculine.

Rin was wearing a silver tee-shirt with a large oval above her chest. It had a black playboy bunny on the front. She had on skin tight bellbottomed jeans that were decorated with rhinestones and had playboy bunnies on the back pockets and on the bottom. She had on a pair of black stiletto boots. She had on a silver id bracelet. Her regular rosary was replaced with a weaker silver beaded one that allowed the least noticeable of her demonic features show.

About a block from Saint Christian's, Rin took out her cell phone. She pressed her first speed dial number and waited. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and blinked her now blue eyes. (Kitsune form blue eyes/ human formbrown eyes)

"Hello…" Sango said in a masculine voice. "Shut up you ass wipes I'm on the phone."

"What ever Seiya…" Miroku said but he still shut up so that he and Inu Yasha could eavesdrop.

"Seiya it is Rin."

"Rin, you mean Rin, who is a girl Rin, not someone else who is a boy?" Sango (AKA Seiya) asked getting confused and pissed at the same time.

"Look I'm on the sidewalk passing in front of your dorm window if you don't believe me…" Rin said as she stopped and stared into the window. And a lot of guys stared back but they had nothing to do with her conversation.

"You freaking whore! Change back! You know how much attention you are getting!" Sango yelled into the phone while looking out of the window.

"Hmm… Seiya's girlfriend is a whore who is outside…" Inu Yasha said raising an eyebrow.

"I wonder if she would mind bearing my child." Miroku said thoughtfully. It took everything Sango had not to slap him into next Tuesday.

"Stop thinking with your dicks you fucking pervs and RIN, I'm serious put some clothes on. You are on a campus full of boys." Sango said pulling up the blinds to give her a pleading look.

"I'm sorry but I must go to the park and the coral must wait with the basket of sunsets for my return." Rin said in code and hung up the phone. (I going to have fun and you and Kagome must wait for my return.)

"I'm going to kill her then throw her body to a bunch of piranhas!" Sango growled as she began to stomp towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey… Seiya violence is not the answer when it comes to girls. Your girlfriend probably wants some time away from you. Haven't you just wanted to wind down from this life that is full of lies?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe that's why she was so depressed… I'll let her go… And Miroku, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sango said and stomped over to the coach, pouted and sat down to watch TV.

_**RUBBER-DUCKIE-QUACK-QUACK**_

So, was it good? Probably not, but I'm still going to post it up. I plan to post again with in the next few hours… Yes I can feel the summer love pulsing through my veins… Oh and if anyone has read my story Not my Fiancé I need a name for the sequel. Quick summary, Kagura's lover will be revealed. Fluffy and Rin move back to Japan. Sesshoumaru is going to have to save Rin from the combined powers of Kagura's lover, father, sister and Kikyo… And during the whole thing Naraku somehow kidnaps Rin's triplets, which really doesn't sit well with Fluffy. And while all of this is going on the now teenaged Shippo and Kirara start a cute yet stressful relationship that holds much of the story's comic relief. Taking and looking over all names, every suggestion will be thoroughly examined. And look for the new story sometime on Wednesday! C YAH SOON!


	3. Big Problems, Small Body

"Ayame, I have to go back eventually…" Kouga muttered into her neck.

"But right now Kouga?" Ayame asked. Ayame sat in Kouga's real house across his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. And Kouga's hand that wasn't supporting Ayame's back was sneaking up her short school girl uniform.

"I have a test in Adv. Chemistry… I'm sorry I can't miss it baby. But I'll make it up to you I promise Ayame…"

"You better…" Ayame said pulling him into another one of her breathtaking kisses. Just then Kouga's cell phone beeped. He received an IM from Miroku.

"See I gotta go, Miroku says the test is in 20 minutes…" Kouga said and lifted Ayame up as they made out all the way to the door, then all the way to the car, and finally all the way to Ayame's school where the would have continued to make out if Ayame's principal hadn't come by and knock on the car door window.

"Um… Miss Shiroi, the bell has just rung. I hope you know that making out with your boyfriend in the student parking lot isn't a proper excuse for being late…" The principal stated flatly.

"Iie kocho-sama…" Ayame said nervously.

"Then why are you still here? You should be getting out of the car and rushing toward the school as if the devil was at your heels!" The principal said.

Ayame got out of the car quickly got her books pecked Kouga on the cheek and in a whirlwind surrounded with leaves she was gone.

"I really wish she would warn me before doing that…" The principal said. "And Mr. Sempu..."

Kouga who was trying to sneak away by slowly pulling his car away pressed the breaks and looked up with a wry smile. "Hai kocho-sama…"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't hold Miss Shiroi out so long during lunch. Do you understand?'

"Of course kocho-sama…"

"Good you are dismissed."

"Arigato gozaimasu…" Kouga said not wasting any time. Kouga pulled out his chap stick and got on the highway and sped toward his school.

_**BOOGER-IS-A-GREAT-LOOKER**_

"Umm… I'll have a Shirley Temple please; two cherries hold the rocks…" Rin said as she sat down to the bar.

"Okay cutie, so are you new around here?" The bartender asked trying to make polite conversation. "Or maybe you're just visiting a boyfriend at Saint Christian's…"

"No, no I'm new here is all. Just passing through, trying to find something." Rin said sipping the last of her drink.

"Oh… we get a lot of those, so Hun whatcha looking for?" the bartender asked.

"My heart and a few pieces of my soul…" Rin said quickly looking out the window. "And an escape…"

"That is so sweet and deep…"

"Umm… yeah… can I have a lime margarita twist with apple cider and lemon juice?" Rin asked twirling around on the stool.

"That's a weird combo…"

"My roommate is the only one who I have ever heard order that." A deep voice said behind her.

Her heart skipped a beat. 'Ohhhh… Sango is going to decapitate me…' Rin thought not wanting to turn around. And just then her drink was slid in front of her and she didn't have to. She just nodded in acknowledgement. She found a tile on the floor to stare at and did.

"Aww… Mr. Takahashi, the regular I presume…" The bartender asked heading toward the back. He nodded and examined the girl who was seemingly interested in the floor pattern. She seemed interesting enough. But his first impression of her was that she was probably one of those genius kids who was extremely bubbly and pushed their happiness on everyone. But she wasn't doing it now so that made him wonder.

"Rin is it?" He said reading her name off her bracelet. Suddenly the girl sat upright and her body tensed. 'Whoa weird reaction…' he thought. "That's your name isn't it? It is on your ID bracelet." The girl looked down and nodded quickly.

'Okay… I have two choices… I can run or I can make the best out of a situation that could get me killed…' Rin thought as she finally looked up. "Yeah that's my name and you are?" Rin asked knowing the answer full well.

"Sesshoumaru…" he said realizing once again that his skills as a character reader were still fresh.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru…" Rin said holding out her hand wondering how long was it going to take for her to regret her decision and wish that she had hauled ass. 'Sesshoumaru doesn't shake hands, he told me that when I first met him as Reiji…' Rin remembered as she began to pull her hand into retreat.

"The same…" Sesshoumaru said reaching out his hand and shaking hers. 'I don't shake hands… Why am I doing this?'

Rin gave Sesshoumaru one of her biggest brightest smiles. Oh yeah, she was completely screwed. Yes, she did have a crush on her roommate and a whole month of hiding girlie feelings was about to go down the toilet drain. But seriously, could you blame her?

_**BULL-SHIT-ONE-HIT**_

3 hours later

"I'll meet you here tomorrow, then?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin. This girl was entertaining. And she was gorgeous but so familiar. She made him want her. That was something that only one other had been able to do.

"Yeah here at the same time…" Rin said before she realized what she was doing. They parted at the door, Rin going toward the factory which was right next to a neighborhood and Sesshoumaru headed to the dorms.

It took her changing back into her boy clothes and spraying the green stuff to realize that she had just made a date with her roommate. "Holy shit… I'm doomed…" Rin whispered as she headed toward the dorms. She would never hear the end of it from Sango.

_**YUKI-AND-SHUICHI**_

Sango was thrown unceremoniously over the coach in her dorm. Miroku and Inu Yasha had gone out to get some booze and she really wasn't in the mood to get drunk. Besides you would think Inu Yasha would be in his dorm all the time being that he roomed with a girl. But then again he wasn't Miroku, figures.

Sango was just planning to go to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. "What?" Sango yelled in a deep voice that was threaten to kill her tonsils.

"Yo, Seiya it is Reiji open up." Rin stood outside of the room there were few people in the hallway but there still were some. She quickly ran her tongue over where her fangs would be. A habit she had developed from being on the run so long.

"Go away you ass wipe…"

"Nah I'm serious open up…" Rin was just about to take out her lock pick when the door opened. Rin quickly pushed her way in and closed the door. "Is Miroku here?" She whispered in her normal voice.

"No but wait I'm pissed at you." Sango said in her normal voice.

"Sango wait I'm serious, I screwed up big time…"

"Oh shit, who knows now… the whole school?" Sango said hitting her head on the wall.

"No I have a date…"

"Which you has a date?" Sango asked calmly knowing the answer.

"The real me, has a date…" Rin said as Sango walked over to her trunk and pulled out a giant boomerang and began to polish it. She started humming 'The Genocide Song' from Trigun.

"I'm sure it gets worse because that's really not much of a problem…" Sango said as she went over her boomerang again. She was still not missing a beat in the song.

"My date is with mutter"

"Hum?" Sango asked and stopped. She looked up straight into Rin's eyes and knew that this was the real problem. "Who do you have a date with?"

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin said automatically blushing and looking away.

"Good is this a new Sesshoumaru, because we can't be talking about the one you're rooming with because that would make no sense what so ever…" Sango said her eyes narrowing.

"Nope we are talking about Sesshoumaru Takahashi whom I room with and am now dating."

"Rin… please tell me this is some weird trick. Maybe it is a sick joke. Hahaha very funny, I knew you had a crush on him but you couldn't have done this." Sango said with pleading eyes.

"No, it is real. It's all his fault. Sesshoumaru doesn't acknowledge anyone. But he talked to me and I looked into his eyes and I forgot Sango. I forgot what I am, who I am supposed to be." Rin looked like her eyes were about to burst, like a dam trying to hold back the ocean.

"Rin I knew it was hard for you but…"

"No, I had a family, friends and in one night he took it all away. He killed every single one of them. You know, I don't even know if Shippo survived it. My big brother, Sango, and I still have dreams about my mother. He burnt her alive… alive." Rin whimpered and she started to bawl.

"It isn't good to hold back your feelings like that. Kagome and I know where our families are but, he didn't hack off all of them." She said patting the younger girl's back. "You know what you are doing. But if he finds out, or if he is put into danger we have to go, no whining about it either. One is enough if Sesshoumaru finds out…"

"I understand…"

"Okay then, now that that's over, you wanna watch Jerry Springer Uncut? Miroku wired the TV last week and we get an ass load of channels. Call up Kagome it can be a party. Because I know where Miroku's secret stash is…"

"Yeah booze all around!" Rin yelled with a smile as she called Kagome.

_**LICK-THE-YUMMY-NANA-SPLIT**_

I'm not crazy… I'm just mentally insane. Okay people I've decided from my many suggestions (I got 2) that I will name the sequel to Not my Fiancé… Drum roll please… Not my Fault.

Even BA326 wasn't of any use in the matter of the naming of names. So Thanks to Kitz the Kitsune who suggested it along with her other suggestion Not my Life… But Not my Fault seems to fit the theme of the story more.

So Thanx so much! I LUV U! Look for it on Thursday (If I'm not sleeping all day) or definitely on Friday (I have a feeling if I don't post it on Thursday some one is going to yell at me…)

Anyway, please review this story so my pride can sky rocket… Yes I have an ego that needs to be fed okay people. Okay. And I want 10 reviews (all together that means 3 more) before I update again (which will be before I go to bed tonight.)

Okay bye bye now it's 9:30am and I don't have school until August so I'm going to bed. I still haven't trained my internal clock to go back to summer mood I woke up at 5:01 on accident (now I wake up on time without an alarm clock). Okay that is all…


	4. My Kinky hoe

2 weeks later

"What do yah mean you're not going Reiji it's the biggest social event of the year! I mean come on the Halloween Ball…" Inu Yasha yelled right into Rin's ear.

"Not so loud please, some of us drank enough to kill an elephant last night." Rin moaned in a deep voice.

"Hey it was your birthday party…" Kagome said.

"Shut up before I kill you…" Rin said with blood shot eyes.

"But you must remember the girls; do you see any in this school?" Miroku asked.

"You'd be surprised…" Inu Yasha muttered.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"What he means is, there has been a lot of sneak-ins lately, yah know…" Kagome said resisting the urge to jab Inu Yasha in the ribs.

"Huh…where have I been?" Miroku asked looking extremely disappointed.

"Writing porn," Sesshoumaru said with an amused gleam in his eye.

"Reading porn…" Inu Yasha added.

"Watching porn…" Kagome laughed out.

"Eating and breathing porn…" Sango finished with a deep chuckle that had Rin and Kagome looking at her strangely.

"Anyway why aren't you going?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Don't like people." Rin lied.

"We gotta get you out of the same room with Sesshoumaru." Miroku said.

"If that's the case Sesshoumaru shouldn't be going either." Kagome said in a deep sing-song voice. And in a look that only Kagome caught, Rin glared daggers at her.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, are you going?" Sango asked silently enjoying torturing Rin.

"Like he could get a date…" Inu Yasha said as a rock connected with his skull.

"You, little brother, are not worthy of an explanation from this Sesshoumaru. When I choose to ask someone to accompany me to the ball she will look far better than your wench Kinky-hoe." Sesshoumaru said as Inu Yasha recovered with his eyes still swirling. Rin quickly closed her eyes and placed her head on the lunch table concentrating solely on not blushing.

"First of all her name isn't 'Kinky-hoe' it is Kikyo… and second…" Inu Yasha started.

"She is a slut…" Miroku stated distastefully.

"Coming from Miroku that must be bad…" Kagome added.

"Yeah Souta, if Miroku disapproves then something must be wrong." Sango declared finding a strange amusement in watching Inu Yasha's face turn red.

"What is this pick on Inu Yasha's girlfriend day! I don't see any of you with a girlfriend!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"They nag too much…" Kagome said without thinking, realizing instantly that she hung around boys way too much.

"Take up too much of my free time and extra spending cash…" Sango said getting the same feeling that Kagome had.

"Working on it…" Sesshoumaru muttered. This was actually very unlike him, to mutter that is.

"They refuse to bear my children." Miroku said shaking his head as if the demand wasn't preposterous.

"They look like Kikyo…" Rin said and the whole group started laughing with the exclusion of Sesshoumaru, who was just Sesshoumaru, Rin, whose hangover wasn't allowing her to think straight and Inu Yasha, who stopped himself from laughing realizing that they were still making fun of his girlfriend.

"Hey could you please stop talking about Kikyo!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Hey speak of the devil…" Kagome said as she spotted Kikyo across the lawn.

"No let's try JLo in a thong, say it Inu Yasha…" Miroku said with pleading eyes.

"How about… no... I wonder what she is doing here." Inu Yasha said.

"A real friend would have done it…" Miroku muttered as Inu Yasha waved Kikyo over.

"Oh Yashie honey!" She called in a high pitched squeal which made Rin moan and put her hands over her ears.

"Yeah Yashie honey…" Miroku snickered under his breath.

Inu Yasha glared at him as Kikyo came up to their table. "Hi Kikyo, what's up?" He said as Kikyo kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing I just wanted to check on you and meet some of your friends…" Kikyo squealed.

"This might not be the best time…" Inu Yasha said wanting her to meet them when they weren't so… umm… themselves.

"Well it is for me, so introduce them already…" Kikyo said glaring at him and then putting on a big smile.

Miroku looked at Sango who mouthed the word 'whipped' and they started snickering.(Yes Sango hangs around Miroku too much.)

"This is Sesshoumaru, you've met him before." Kikyo nodded. Sesshoumaru did nothing, he just stared. It was beneath him to acknowledge the whores presence.

"The one with the hangover is Reiji…"

"You smell like Inu Yasha…" Rin said looking up, and for the first time staring at the girl. "You should stop with the make out sessions that scent could kill… And your cover-up is coming off…" Rin said as she put her head down on the table once more.

She got weird looks from most of the table because technically they thought she was human. Well except for Kagome and Sango because they know she isn't and Sesshoumaru who simple didn't care.

"Oookayyy…" Kikyo said looking quite confused and placing her hand on her neck where a hickey was starting to show.

"Hi, I'm Seiya Inu Yasha talks about you a lot…" Sango said easing the tension and taking the spotlight from Rin. "And Miroku talks about you a lot too…" Sango said with a smile, placing the attention on Miroku.

"Hi Miroku-san…" Kikyo said happily. Miroku nodded slightly.

"And that one in the corner is Souta, my roommate…" Inu Yasha said and then he noticed something.

When Kagome wasn't putting on the boy charade, she looked quite similar to his girlfriend. Body shape and skin tone wise, their hair was about the same length but cut differently and Kagome's eyes were warmer than Kikyo's but it was still there. "And you know Kouga, but unfortunately he could not join us because… of technical difficulties." Inu Yasha said as Miroku and Sango snickered in the background again.

"He's getting laid…" Rin said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it kinda was.

"And no more booze for you…" Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right…" Rin said getting up. "I'm going to sleep it off… see you people in the deepest pit of hell, later."

"I should go too, I have a class in about 15 minutes, call me later honey?" Kikyo said and captured Inu Yasha's lips. And she skillfully stuck her tongue down his throat.

Kagome fake puked and then really gagged. Sango stared in shock. Miroku covered Sango's eyes. And Sesshoumaru just looked away. "It was nice meeting you all…" Kikyo said as she pulled away. She walked across the lawn, got into a red car and drove off.

"That was a serious suck face…" Miroku said.

"And there goes my lunch." Kagome said looking upwards.

**_KINKY-HOE-KINKY-HOE_**

5 hours later

She was late. Only about 15 minutes but he sure as hell hoped she was coming. Sesshoumaru sat on the bar stool sipping on some ice tea. Every so often he would crack his knuckles. Something he did when he was nervous that no one seemed to pick up just yet.

He needed to get rid of these emotions that she stirred up in him. But, it was too late to think about that because just then Rin sprinted through the doors. She walked quickly over to him and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, I'm an airhead when it comes to time…" Rin said gracing him with a beautiful smile. She was wearing a red Happy Bunny tee that said, 'You're stupid, and that's sad, but extremely cute!' and a pair of low-rise jeans with a pair of Nikes. Her hair was in a side ponytail and was wind blown.

Sesshoumaru ordered his eyes to stop going over her every curve. But they just wouldn't listen. He told his brain that such actions would surely offend her but again he found his eyes sneakily tracing her figure.

"Hey, take a picture it will last longer," Rin said jokingly. Sesshoumaru smirked at her which caught her off guard. He silently caught her eyes. 'He has a beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes…' she thought. And she realized how hard she was falling for him.

"My school hosts a Halloween Ball every year, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." Sesshoumaru asked her slipping back into his emotionless mask much to Rin's dismay.

"Sure it sounds positively lovely," Rin said smiling at him. After a few hours of chatting Rin slipped off the bar stool and headed toward the door with Sesshoumaru. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Rin said more of a question than anything else.

"Yeah, why break an entertaining tradition." Sesshoumaru said watching as the moonlight beamed through her sun burnt brown hair. He gave her a soft gentle look.

"Umm…" Rin started to blush and looked down at her shoes. "Goodnight." She whispered, and began to walk away.

"Wait, I…" Sesshoumaru stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. Rin turned around and realized she was extremely close to him. She felt his breath on her nose.

"You," Rin softly responded. He gently kissed her and then pulled away.

"I'll wait…" Sesshoumaru said deciding something as a smirk grazed his lips. "Goodnight Rin."

"Night…" Rin said slightly dazed and confused. Then a sudden hyper jolt hit her and she skipped to the factory to change.

_**BOBO-HOBO-HOMO-ROMO**_

3 days later

"Miroku come on. I want to get a good parking space!" Inu Yasha yelled. He was dressed as a fireman. (Inu Yasha in bright yellow… sweet)

"Hold up, listen Seiya, I left the cough medicine in the cabinet Souta knows where it is. You guys have fun…" Miroku said heading out the door in a monk outfit. "Hey where was Reiji going anyway?"

"To see some cousin of his… you're burning up dude." Kagome said walking over to Sango and putting her hand on Sango's forehead. Sango wasn't really sick though. In fact under the cover she was dressed as a cop in a miniskirt, complete with fake guns and handcuffs.

"See ya'll tonight don't wait up." Miroku said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Damn… I thought he would never leave." Sango said jumping out of the bed. "Help me with my make up?" She asked heading toward the bathroom.

"Of course if you help me with mine." Kagome was dressed as Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon.

"I wonder whose outfit is more revealing." Sango said with a raised eyebrow looking herself and Kagome over.

"Rin's" they both answered at the same time.

_**DON'T-SNIFF-EVERYTHING**_

Hahaha I had the urge to type tonight. I'm so happy with how this chapter came out. I'm also really happy with the fact that I just finished watching Family Guy, the new episodes. If anyone is still reading this please review, I like reviews they make me happy. And you know what else makes me happy? Unicorns, Sesshoumaru, Miroku's actions, the stuff Jakotsu says on the new episodes, milk shakes and… (babbles for a few hours) and pixies and oh how long have I been talking… Oh that long, well bye now I'll give you guys a break.


	5. Fire Red Hot Pants

Rin stood outside of her room door and got ready to knock. She had on a long trench coat. The only thing you could see was her shiny red pumps. She knocked on the door.

"Hold up!" His voice called from inside.

Even though they were roommates, Rin had no idea what he was going to be wearing. Her counterpart Reiji had left early this morning. Just then the door opened. Sesshoumaru was the Grim reaper complete with real scythe. (Beware of Fluffy!)

"And what are you supposed to be? A spy or something…" Sesshoumaru asked inquisitively.

"Umm… no… but if you guess before we get to the party I'll show you earlier." Rin said pecking him on the cheek.

"How about I just cut off the trench and then my curiosity can be fulfilled." Sesshoumaru said suggestively.

"How about… no… so where's your car?" Rin said inspecting his scythe, and giving him a seductive smile.

"This way…" Sesshoumaru said taking her hand and leading her toward the parking lot giving a small sigh that she wouldn't allow him to cut her trench off.

"I might let you cut off the outfit later though…" Rin said giving him a thoughtful look. Sesshoumaru's mouth fell open the slightest bit and Rin looked him over. "Your mind is now stuck in the gutter." And they walked into the parking lot.

_**CHAINS-ARE-KINKY**_

Kagome walked into the party followed by Sango. There were a lot of people there and they soon spotted Miroku and Inu Yasha in a corner. Kagome was getting ready to wave them over when Sango stopped her. "What do you think you are doing? They don't know us like this…" Sango said over the loud music.

"Inu Yasha knows me…" Kagome said dragging Sango through the crowd.

Inu Yasha had been minding his own business drinking a coke when something caught his eyes. He stared and blank a few times. Then as reality hit him he spit the coke out and began to choke.

"Whoa Inu Yasha you okay man?" Miroku said hitting his best friend on the back.

"She… clothes… dorm…" Inu Yasha said breathing deeply.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Hi Inu Yasha," Kagome said with a wide grin. He had the funniest expression on his face when he saw her. Then he just started randomly choking.

"Kagome… you are the last person I would have expected to see here." He said then he leaned very close to her ear and whispered. "Where is Seiya?"

"Home sleeping like a baby…" She answered him and pulled away as she found Miroku kneeling before Sango.

"O thou eighth wonder of the world, would you bear my children?" Miroku asked her.

"Baka no Hentai! You stupid MONK!" Sango screamed slapping him hard across the face and into the wall.

"Umm yeah this is Sango, she has anger management problems." Kagome said with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, umm… I can definitely see that…" Inu Yasha nodded dumbfounded. "I think he shouldn't have asked her if he could play with her handcuffs." Inu Yasha stated as the girl continued to stomp on the monks face.

_**HOOKERS-NEED-FISHPOLES**_

"Hey guys…" Kouga said as he walked up to them in a Batman outfit.

"Whoa Kouga who knew you owned a Batman outfit?" Inu Yasha said looking him over. "You got the Bat-mobile to go with it?"

"Shut up Inu-kuro… Anyway you two have met Ayame right?" Kouga asked as Ayame steeped forward in a Poison Ivy outfit.

"Yes but we have not been properly introduced… I am Miroku; it would be an honor if you would bear my children." Miroku said before Kouga punched him, Ayame slapped him and Sango commenced with his beat down.

"Uh okay, hi Ayame, I'm Inu Yasha we've met before… um…this is…my roommate's twin sister…Kagome." Inu Yasha pulling the first lie he could out of his head. He gave a weird smirk to Kagome which said, 'I couldn't come up with anything else.'

"Souta has a twin?" Kouga said raising an eyebrow.

"Really… I didn't know Souta had a sister." Miroku said as he miraculously recovered from his beating. "I thought you were just cheating on Kikyo with a girl who isn't a slut."

"I have more honor than that monk…"

"I wouldn't know about the honor part but I'm Souta's twin sister. Our family split a while ago he went with dad and I went with mom. But after our dad passed away…" Kagome said thinking of the last soap opera she had seen.

In all truths, her family was the perfect little one with a mother, father, brother and a cat named Buyo. She even had a grandfather who lived with them when he was bored.

"Say no more…" Miroku said. "I didn't know that Souta's past was so sad."

"Neither did I…" Sango muttered from behind Kagome.

"We don't talk about it that much… So I often get left out of the equation of his life." Kagome said. "But enough about me… This is my best friend Sango! She came here with me to visit Souta. So we might be here until a little after Christmas break, right Sango? Or maybe we could stay through the whole school year?" Kagome said suddenly putting the spotlight on Sango.

"Uh… I don't really think we can stay here that long Kagome. I mean we have to get back." Sango said.

"But I like it here… and what are the chances that we are told to leave?"

"But I don't think we should over stay our welcome. And it isn't… nice to have to be thrown out." Sango said as the two drifted off into their own little worlds with their code conversation.

"Uh… do you have any idea about what they are talking about?" Ayame asked Inu Yasha.

"Absolutely no clue…" Inu Yasha said as a slow song came on.

"Ayame would you like to dance?" Kouga asked as he offered her his hand.

"I'd love to…" Ayame said accepting his hand and being led out onto the dance floor. "It was nice to meet you all." Ayame called back over her shoulder.

"Likewise…" Miroku said. He then walked up to Sango and tapped her on the shoulder. "Lady Sango would you do me the honor…"

"How many times do I have to tell you monk, I don't want to bear your children?" Sango said turning around quickly and looking him in the eye.

"Why my dearest Sango, I was going to merely suggest that you dance with me…" Miroku said as she offered her his hand.

"Oh…" Sango said as a deep blush came upon her cheeks. She suddenly snapped out of her little day dream and stared him down. "If you can keep you hands to yourself I will."

"Of course my lady…" Miroku said guiding her out onto the dance floor.

"Be back in a minute Kagome…" Sango said before she was swallowed by the crowd.

"Inu Yasha…"

"Feh."

"Wanna dance with me until Kikyo gets here?" Kagome said as she stared at her red high heels.

"No, why would...," Inu Yasha started then he looked at Kagome's sad face and stopped. "Yeah, sure, if it's that important to yah."

"Thanks Inu Yasha. You're not an insensitive jerk after all!" Kagome said happily as she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"What?"

_**PROCRASTINATION-ROCKS-ASS**_

'Damn… so hot…' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Rin slowly unbutton the trench coat.

Rin was wearing a sparkly low cut leather midriff red shirt with the sleeves sitting perfectly on her fore arms. Her flat yet toned belly was decorated with glitter and red jewels Kagome had loaned her. Her leather red shorts (daisy dukes, hot pants, call them what you must) were shredded and had a sparkly sheer material at some points. If you looked hard enough you could see the side of a tiny red thong. The outfit was completed with red fishnet stockings. And you know about the pumps. (I wanted this outfit last Halloween but my mom said 'No!')

"And you are?" Sesshoumaru asked his throat drying quickly.

"Ah… now, now guardian of the river Styx…" Rin said with a playful gleam in her eyes. "I'm of course," She said snapping her fingers as a red pitchfork, a pair of horns and a forked tail appeared, "the devil…" (Kitsune trick)

"Thank God I'm a sinner…" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath as they headed toward the building. Rin giggled at his comment.

**_CONTACT-SCREWS-RELATIONSHIPS_**

"Oh damn thank God you're here Sesshoumaru!" A boy with short brown hair said running up to him, he was dressed as a pirate.

"Hojo, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling away from Rin because they had been dancing. 'Great first slow dance interrupted.'

"Well, my next act is MIA and I was wondering if you knew anyone who could fill in for me?" Hojo said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No." Sesshoumaru said turning back to Rin.

"Come on man, you know all of the talented ones, you gotta know someone…" Hojo whined.

"Wait, I'll do it. But we have to make a deal with me, okay?" Rin said with a wink.

"Yes, yes please just be good… anything…" Hojo said dragging her through the crowd.

Rin mouthed 'Be right back,' over the loud music and Sesshoumaru moved toward the mini bar to get a drink. As Rin was pulled toward the stage she stopped and looked at Hojo.

"Okay, here's the deal, I have a date and I want more slow songs. I'll give you three songs and you work out the rest." Rin said looking him in the eye.

"Fine…" Hojo said after a second.

"Okay then, I'll need a guitar, bass and a drum set. I got the people you set up the stage." Rin said heading off toward Kagome and Sango.

_**BABOON-AT-NOON**_

"I can't believe she talked me into this…" Sango said as she stood in front of the crowd. She was going to be singing _Bad Reputation_ by Half Cocked. She was playing bass but singing lead.

Kagome stood up she was playing first guitar. When Rin had asked them they were all about no, but you just couldn't say no to Rin very long. The child was like a friggin' drug. Just couldn't get enough of her happiness. Damn the kiddy cuteness!

Rin sat behind them on the drums. Kagome would be singing after Sango and then it was her turn. Kagome was going to sing _Lose my Breath _by Destiny's Child. She wanted more backup but really didn't need any of it. And Rin just wanted to play her drum solo.

And then there was one because Rin was stuck by herself singing and playing _If I Ain't Got You _byAlicia Keys. Well at least her piano lessons wouldn't go to waste. And Sango said she could handle the drums on that song because it wasn't that hard.

Rin started the count off on her drum set followed by Kagome's opening guitar. "And I don't give a damn about my reputation, you're living in the past it's a new generation." Sango sang out loud. Her voice was perfect for rock. And the young adults jumped around acting like complete idiots. She rocked around the stage as though she was a pro. When she was done she introduced Kagome. "And I know I rock but you have to hear my friend Kagome! Ladies get a guy and show him who the boss really is!" Rin quickly started her drum solo.

"Can you keep up? Baby boy, make me lose my breath!" Kagome sang above Rin and Sango. Kagome danced seductively around the stage coping many of the moves from the video. Her long hair was swinging around her waist.

Inu Yasha unintentionally followed Kagome's moves with his eyes. His eyes took in her swinging body. That's when something covered his eyes. "Guess who?" A high voice whispered in his ear.

**_KISS-MY-MULBERRY-ASS_**

When Kagome finished the song she introduced Rin. She got off stage in search of Inu Yasha. She saw him watching her and was planning to bust him out. So, as Rin's soft mellow voice swiftly wound through the crowd calming them down and bringing them closer together she searched for Inu Yasha.

She spotted Miroku in the corner and made her way toward him. "Um… Miroku-san have you seen Inu Yasha?" Kagome said still looking over the crowd.

"He just left with his girlfriend…" Miroku said looking at Kagome's face trying to see if she was jealous of Kikyo.

"Oh… Kikyo-san was here? I have heard so much about her I wanted to meet her…" Kagome said with a pretend pout.

"Don't worry you missed nothing…" Miroku said as his hand reached instinctively behind him and he grabbed a random girl's ass. He was quickly slapped and returned to Kagome's conversation.

"Wait; do you know where he went?" Kagome asked seemingly remembering something.

"To the dorms, I think he said he was going to check on Seiya and then take Kikyo out. I told him that it wasn't necessary because Souta was there but he didn't seem convinced. He'll probably have a quick make out session with Kinky-hoe, drop by to make sure Seiya is alive and then he will probably take Kinky-hoe out for breakfast/dinner."

"Kuso, sorry Miroku I have to go…"

"Wait I wanted to ask you about Sango…" Miroku yelled in vain as she quickly made her way to the stage Sango and Rin were getting off of. Rin headed straight to Sesshoumaru who was waiting for her on the side of the stage. Sango headed for some unknown reason toward Miroku.

_**INUYASHA-HAS-A-NICE-BUTT**_

You like? Me like very much! Hey it's 5 o'clock in the morning of the day that I am getting my braces finally taken off! I can't remember when I went to sleep because I was to busy staring at the clock. So I'm going to go eat something right quick before I can't chew and then I'm going to work on another fanfic! No more braces for me! I had them for; it would have been 6 years this August 3rd. I had a retainer for about 2 years somewhere in-between there… No my mouth wasn't that mucked up and no I didn't screw anything up, it was just that I didn't have all of my permanent teeth in when I first got them. My mouth was aligned wrong. Any way problem fixed and I have a wonderful smile!

Sorry for babbling so long I'm just so happy. Any way read, review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible thank you and have a good day! BEEP!


	6. Run Away Nose

"Okay," Kagome started after successfully pulling a pissed Rin from Sesshoumaru. "Here's the problem, Inu Yasha is heading to the dorms to check on Seiya."

"You pulled me over here to tell me that. That's a Sango/Kagome problem." Rin said wanting to dance with Sesshoumaru.

"And, it will be a Rin going somewhere else to hide if you don't come on. Think about it no Sesshoumaru at all if we don't get to the dorms before them." Kagome said hitting something.

"Fine then, blackmail me Kagome. I'll remember this… One day you will be on the end of my pitchfork." Rin said with an evil look.

"Yeah right Rin…" Kagome replied while rolling her eyes.

Rin moved toward Sesshoumaru, explained that she had to go help Kagome get out of a deep pit of shit, promised she would make it up, kissed him goodnight and left. Of course in between that, there was some pouting and the dragging of Sango away from Miroku, when they were having a conversation that was actually going somewhere.

"What? But I don't wanna go yet…" Sango whined.

"Oh please, it's not like you don't see him everyday anyway." Rin said sourly reminding herself that she would have to get her dance with Sesshoumaru later.

They did get there early; it almost cost Sango about five tickets though. Sango played sick, Kagome sat on the couch looking at Inu Yasha with a pissed look that he couldn't comprehend. And Rin, well Kagome supposed that she was in her room pouting.

_**I-LIKE-CARROTS**_

Or not…

Rin sat on a tree branch overlooking the parking lot. She was sure she hadn't dozed off that long but when she woke up Sesshoumaru was sitting on the branch over her head looking at her.

"Rule Number 128, no females shall be present on campus after 2300 hours until the school opens again at 0500 hours." He said flipping down from his branch and landing skillfully on hers. "All females after that hour will be treated as trespassers and will be carried off of campus to the Police Department. It is my duty as a law abiding citizen to turn criminals like you in." Sesshoumaru said swinging himself down to her branch.

"Oh no," Rin said playing along. "I'm sure a law abiding citizen like you would not take a bribe, now, would yah?" Rin responded teasingly as she traced little circles on his chest.

"Depends, I got money flying out of my ass what else you got?" He said leaning in toward her.

"Hum… let me think… nope I got nothing so turn me in…" Rin said dramatically pushing him back playfully. And then she held her hands out like he was going to cuff her.

"I know I get a kiss and we will call it even…"

"Damn boys, all they can think about…" She began to mutter and he captured her lips. After what seemed like and eternity they pulled away for air.

"So why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You owe me a dance, and I had to jump ship." She said smiling at him.

"Damn girls, all they can think about…" He smirked and helped her up. After climbing down he lead her to the roof top and they danced under the full moon until they both tired and fell asleep under the stars.

_**ROSES-SMELL-LIKE-SHIT**_

3 weeks later

"How did it get so cold so fast?" Inu Yasha muttered. It was the week before Thanksgiving and he was freezing. The heating system had broken for his floor and he had been in layers all week.

"It's not cold. I love it when it gets to the 40's!" Kagome said walking out of the bathroom in her uniform. "You know the weather guy said that it might snow next week!"

"Feh, nothing good comes with snow…" Inu Yasha said angrily and then sneezed.

"Snow angels, snowball fights, snowmen…" Kagome started spinning around the room then she started to sing Christmas carols.

"I don't know how and the hell other people haven't noticed that you're a girl." His nose turned red and his eyes seemed droopy.

"They just ignore it, and tell themselves that I might be gay… But in actuality I do like boys. Wow, now I'm confused about my sexuality." Kagome stated, clearly having eaten some Frosted Flakes with extra sugar.

Inu Yasha anime sweated and began to walk out of the room. "I've got a class, and the heater is broken in there too!" He sneezed and pulled some tissue out of his pocket.

"Wait a second Inu Yasha, here I made you some tea and a lunch packed with vitamins. I heard you coughing last night and took it upon myself to make sure you stayed healthy!" She said with a big smile and she handed him a bag and a thermos. "Now there are some cough drops in there to sooth your throat and here's a scarf, some gloves and a skully. Now go before you're late." She then began to push him toward the door.

"Um, okay… Kagome…"

"What?"

"Thanks…"

_**S-CRY-ED**_

"Hey Seiya, let's call over Kouga and find out what he's doing… I mean he's been kind of MIA for a while." Miroku said.

"Yeah, every time we call him he's with Ayame. But I have yet to meet her." Sango said as she walked out of the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Aww, that's too bad… She's a beauty. Fire red hair, forest green eyes and the curves of a goddess…"

"Hey, don't you have a girlfriend?" Sango said trying not to blow her cover and destroy him. Her eyebrow twitched as she turned back into the bathroom.

"Yeah and she is the most beautiful thing in existence. When I see her, the world seems to stop spinning and I wish I could be stuck in that one moment, just staring into her eyes, which, did I mention are a lovely shade of chocolate brown?" Miroku said as he laid back on the couch in his own little paradise where little tiny Sango's danced around his head. And he continued to sit there and point out all of Sango's good points.

If she hadn't been in the bathroom Miroku would have been asking her why her face was red. Sango stood with the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as Miroku unknowingly showered her with compliments. She almost started the girly giggle but stopped herself before it was too late.

Then that was when everything went down the toilet. "So, do you think you can come over for Thanksgiving to meet her?"

"No I can't! I mean there is no way that I can. I have to… umm… go home and… uh… see my mom and… um… do stuff…"

"Your mom can come over to my house. I really want you to meet Sango…" Miroku said.

"She doesn't like to…uh… travel much…" Sango said sweat dropping that she was having problems putting her lies together in her brain. She was still kinda stuck on cloud nine where Miroku had placed her ego along with her brain after praising her so much.

"What, you don't want to meet my girlfriend then?" Miroku said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I do it's just…" Sango started.

"Then it's settled, before you go to your mom's house you can come over and meet my girlfriend Sango!" Miroku said hopping off of the couch and heading out the door.

Sango stood shocked. "How did he do that? How in the 7 hells did Miroku just get me to go to his house for Thanksgiving? And to make matters worst it is me and my alter ego… This is going to be a very long holiday." Sango muttered as she fell face first onto her bed.

_**BLAME-IT-ON-THE-BOOGIE**_

He continued to wonder how long she planned to do this. Sesshoumaru wasn't an idiot and he knew that Rin and Reiji where one in the same. Now how to tell her that he knew was the hard part because he'd be damned if he let her go.

Rin lay snuggled in her bed because she didn't have a class until noon. She had been whimpering about something or another for the past hour. He wanted to wake her but then he would have to explain why he, Sesshoumaru, and sitting on the end of her bed and staring at her while she slept.

"Mommy… don't… it will only spread… no stop it… don't hurt her… I don't wanna leave her Shippo… no… no…" just then Rin sat up straight in her bed and looked around wildly. When her eyes cleared she spotted Sesshoumaru looking at her from the bottom of her bed.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm preparing myself for a test. And this Sesshoumaru knows the results but if I did miscalculate I will go live under a rock."

"Okay…" Rin said as she fell back on her bed. Suddenly the weight shifted and Sesshoumaru was hovering over her. Her heart started to race and though she tried to think of any and everything but making out with him, it wasn't working. So her scent spiked quickly.

Sesshoumaru gently nibbled on her ear as his hand ran under her shirt. He used his claws to cut up some of the material she used for binding, until his fingertips found their way quite expertly to the sensitive skin underneath.

When the phantom sensations finally reached Rin's brain, which was still opening up from the nap, she gasped slightly. "What do you think you're doing Sess?" Rin asked completely forgetting 'who' she was (supposed to be).

"Nothing of dire importance, Rin," he said with an evil smirk as he hung his lips playfully over hers still running his fingertips over the soft flesh of her bosom.

"Uh ohhh… whoops." Rin said with a guilty look, well as guilty as it could get while she tried to not concentrate on Sesshoumaru's wandering hand which had, with out a doubt, been possessed by the spirit of Miroku. "I guess this would be a bad time to say, 'I have no idea what you're talking about'." She said with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So I can give you the censored version…"

"Just as long, as you start talking, now."

"Umm… can you please move and stop doing that? You are messing up my concentration extremely bad." Rin whimpered out slightly.

"Doing what Rin?" He asked nonchalantly as he rubbed even slower after locating her nipple.

"That…" Rin said as she held back a moan.

"And look whose mind has joined mine in the gutter…" He said shifting off of her not before stealing a kiss though.

"All I can tell you is that I'm avoiding someone. Since, this is an-all-boy's-school; this is the last place they will look…"

"And that's enough information for me."

_**I'M-NOT-A-CRACKPOT**_

Okay people stop making those faces at your computer screen that wasn't even a good Pg-13 thing okay. Anyway I decided to update for no reason whatsoever. How many people out there are happy about that? Crickets chirp in background. What, you guys don't love me? I feel so bad. I'm going to go cry in a corner and then get that gallon of ice cream I've been saving and eat it all as I type up some more for this story and some other stories I'm working on so there!

Anyway please review. And I'll type more. Maybe. Yes. No. I mean yes I will type more. And guess what? My b-day is coming up and my mommy is trying to force my daddy to buy me a moped. And even if he doesn't get me on I'll have one by Christmas because I'm going to get a job!

Peace out… Star…


	7. Difference Between Problems and Issues

Kouga sat in his dorm with his girlfriend Ayame. "What do you want to do today Ayame?"

"I need to start Christmas Shopping after Thanksgiving. But today I just want to spend my time with you." Ayame said as she leaned back into his warm arms on his couch in his dorm. Kouga's electric fireplace roared to life. And they sat there listening to the artificial popping of it.

Kouga didn't share his dorm with anyone. They ran out of people to put in the dorms and for that he was eternally grateful. He could come and go as he pleased and he didn't have to worry about walking in on something he didn't want to see. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah who is it?" Kouga called trying his best not to be to loud because Ayame was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"It's Ginta, Kouga open up…" The young wolf demon said from behind the door.

"It's open." Kouga said. He shifted a bit to put Ayame in a more comfortable position and looked up. "What do you want?" Kouga said softly.

"I just thought you should know that there is a new student coming some time near the end of December."

"And why should that interest me?" Kouga asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Because they are looking to place him in your room," Ginta said.

"Whadafuck do yah mean they want to put him in my room?" Kouga growled out but still keeping it down low.

"Well, your name is at the top of the list so this Shippo guy is supposed to move in with you."

"Just great, just what I need a freshman in my room…"

"Well really Kouga he's a senior."

"Like that's so much better. Well that's the greatest fucking present the broads at this school have ever given me. I mean this goes way above detention with dog boy on Christmas Eve last year."

"I'm sorry Kouga I really did try to talk them out of it…"

"I know you did Ginta and thanks for it." Kouga said as Ginta headed out of the door. After saying their goodbyes Ginta left. "Well a Merry Fucking Christmas to me…"

_**I'M-NOT-A-CROOK**_

"To tell or not to tell… that is the question." Rin sat on top of the roof of the building looking out over the people rushing back and forth. Thanksgiving break meant visits home. Each one going to see a family that she didn't have and if she did she couldn't go back to them now anyway.

But right now that was not on her mind. She was trying to figure out if she should in fact tell Sango that Sesshoumaru knew. In her opinion it was safer to have her Sesshoumaru knowing than Inu Yasha anyway.

'I just called him mine… This is getting beyond my control and my hormones have taken over.' Rin thought. She still didn't know what to do. She sighed and made her way back to the dorms. At the last minute she turned to Miroku and Sango's room deciding that maybe it was okay if she told her.

She stopped at the door and opened it. "Miroku, Seiya… you guys here?" The sight that greeted her eyes mentally scarred her. Sango and Miroku lay sprawled out on the couch making out. "Oh my eyes they burn!" Rin screamed running into the bathroom and washing her eyes out.

When she came out Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch both on different ends blushing. "Umm… I can explain." They both said at the same time.

"Of course you can…" Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I met Sango at the Halloween party and by chance we met up at the mall while she was shopping for some skirts."

"Oh… She was shopping for some skirts, eh?" Rin said sending a 'Now who screwed it up' look to Sango behind Miroku's back.

"Yeah and one thing led to another and we ended up here…" Miroku finished.

"Well since _Seiya_ isn't here and I needed to talk to _him_… I guess I will talk to _him_ later, but it is _important_." Rin said stressing some of her words and heading towards the door. "I have erased this event from my mind…" she said walking out of the room backwards. "And Miroku…"

"What?"

"Burn that damned couch."

_**YO-MAMA-IS**_

"Do you think you can make a trip home in this condition?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm fine…" Inu Yasha said and then he sneezed out mucus. It was two days before Thanksgiving and Inu Yasha was planning to drive home for the holiday. But there was a little problem… he was sick.

"Fine huh?" Kagome said handing him a tissue before he could sniff it back up.

"Yeah, fine…" His face was flushed, his eyes were clouded, his nose runny and his skin filled with sweat. His breathing was labored especially since he was a hanyou.

Kagome placed her cool hand on his forehead. Inu Yasha found himself leaning into it. "You have a fever…" Kagome whispered.

"Um…hum…" He said closing his eyes as she moved her other hand to rub his ears gently.

"Now be a good boy and go back to sleep… I'll call your mom and tell her you can't make it today…" Kagome said as he lay back down. That's how she knew that he was extremely sick because if he hadn't been, he would have never listened to her that easily.

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Rin's number.

"Hello…" Rin answered quite groggily, a sign that she had been out all night long.

"Reiji, Inu Yasha has a cold. What do you do for demons with a cold? He's burning up and his nose is running… I gave him some medicine and he's asleep now but what next?"

"What are you talking about inu youkai don't get colds…"

"I think I know what a cold is Reiji. He is flushed and his whole face is sweaty, except for his nose…"

"Whoa, back up is his nose warm, dried up and looking like it is about to peel?"

"He isn't a real dog Rei…"

"No, it is a well know fact that an inu youkai's nose dries when they are sick. Instead of sweating like the rest of the body the sweat glands close up and it runs…"

"Maybe I shouldn't have skipped Youkai/Ningen health class…"

"Yah think?"

"Well what does he have then?"

"Klasibleinuotomitrua or commonly know as Inu KIT, call his mom. She should know what to do."

"And you don't?"

"Hey, I'm allowed to skip too. Call the mother, I'm going back to sleep." And with that and a good bye Rin hung up the phone.

_**NIXON-WAS-COOL**_

A few hours later

After talking on the phone to Inu Yasha's mother, Kagome sat in the kitchen mixing different types of liver together. "If anyone gave this to me, I'd hope they'd never tell me what it was…" She placed her hand over her nose and walked over to Inu Yasha.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked his eyes extremely droopy.

"Your mom told me to make this for you. Some kind of drink, it is full of nutrients and goodness."

"Feh…" Inu Yasha took the cup drunk the whole thing in 2 gulps and turned over. When Kagome thought he had gone to sleep she continued with the conversation.

"Did I mention that your mom said that she was coming here tomorrow to check on you along with your father and some family friend?"

"Nani!" Inu Yasha said sitting up quickly and almost instantly regretting it. The room began to swim around him.

"Oops, I thought you were asleep… She told me to tell you when you were asleep…"

"What do yah mean my mom and dad are coming here!" Inu Yasha yelled and immediately regretted as his head began to pound.

"Since you can't go there, she said she was coming to your summer house to bring Thanksgiving to you! And your dad said he wasn't coming unless he got to bring somebody with him… Ka… something or other…" Kagome said.

"Kagura?"

"Yeah, I think that was it."

"Oh no, listen whatever you do, don't tell Sesshoumaru. He has a girlfriend now and if dad comes down here he is going to try to hook him up with Kagura again." Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you think that we should warn him then…"

"No, let him suffer." Inu Yasha said laying back down.

"You jackass, I'm going to tell him. Don't you think his girlfriend needs to also be warned? It is not all about him." Kagome said getting ready to storm out of the room.

"Feh, the girl doesn't need to hold on to Sesshoumaru anyway. She's pretty stupid for doing it anyway…"

"Don't you dare talk about Rin like that you jerk!" Kagome yelled in his ear and stormed out of the room.

"Oww… No one seems to care that I have demonic hearing and that I'm sick do they? No they always have to bring drama into my life… This sucks." Inu Yasha muttered as he placed the pillow over his ears to stop the ringing.

_**CLINTON-WAS-BETTER**_

Hi there, I decided that all the people that happily reviewed deserved another chapter before I pass on into the nether regions of hell… Any way I worked on this for a good 15 minutes… then I took a nap… then I played with my new cell phone and thought, damn this story has 43 reviews. This really isn't that much, until you look at some of my other stories, with 3 to 10 reviews and 7 to 10 hits, and then you realize that this is like 3 times as much, so you clinch your butt cheeks and go on…

But I figure that since I technically can't see a really clear ending for this story, if I keep forcing myself to type it will get so long that the amount of reviews will one day calm me… Because reviews are my social life because my best friends (2 of them) ditched me and high tailed it to Atlanta… It's only for the summer but you know one of them didn't tell me she went. Then the other miraculously remembered while packing her clothing because she was going the next day.

Anyway enough about my social life. (Yeah Right!) I'm growing up in a week and a half! And I got a cell phone for my birthday. It's not bootlegged or anything. And my dad promised to pay for half of my moped because he's paying the phone bill. So it's all good. My horoscope said I would be getting some good stuff this year I just didn't believe it! I'm so happy that I'm going to go look in my normally empty refrigerator and find some food because my mom went shopping! And you know what else? I'm getting a credit card because me parents have gone completely insane! But I promise to be a good little spender and not go over my limit or have my mommy kill me so I can keep typing!

Oh I love you guys! Read and Review! See yah later for the next Chapter! Bye Bye Now!


	8. Colder Than Hell

Kagome dressed as Souta walked out of her room and headed towards Sesshoumaru and Rin's room. She knocked on the door really hard. And she waited for an answer. She heard something rustle behind the door but it still didn't open. "Sesshoumaru, Reiji I know one of you is in there now open up!" She said in a loud husky voice.

On the other side of the door a practically naked Rin and Sesshoumaru lay on Sesshoumaru's bed sleeping. They hadn't done anything, (Of course they didn't, you pervs!)Rin just preferred to sleep by him after she noticed it stopped her nightmares. But either way, Rin's soft body was molded into Sesshoumaru's firm one. The drapes were closed and the room was quite dark. Rin was somewhere in between sleeping and being awake when the knocking started.

Sesshoumaru immediately opened one eye and stared into the darkness. He growled very low for having his sleep interrupted, after all, he had been out all night partying with Rin, Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. Then he had exams for the second part of the day.

Rin stirred slowly but then buried her head into Sesshoumaru's lose hair. "Ignore them and they will go away…" Rin muttered closing her eyes back.

Sesshoumaru moved a bit to brush Rin's hair out of her face and closed his eyes again. But the knocking continued followed by the yelling of Kagome on the other side. "But I don't wanna get up, just go away…" Rin muttered again. Suddenly the noise stopped Sesshoumaru sighed lightly and Rin snuggled back into his body.

The peace only lasted a few seconds before the phone started ringing. Sesshoumaru growled again. He really was too groggy to do anything else at this point. Rin reached her hand out in the darkness to find the phone. After a few minutes of fumbling she pulled the damned contraption to her ear. "Moshi Moshi…" Rin muttered as she stifled a yawn.

"Reiji, put Sesshoumaru on the phone…" Kagome said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. He might kill you later."

"Just do it."

"Fine then…" There was some shuffling and Kagome assumed Rin was holding the phone up to Sesshoumaru's ear.

"Sesshoumaru?"

There was a low growl that only Rin could hear.

"You're parents are coming down for Thanksgiving."

There was a low growl that Kagome could hear from the other line.

"There is going to be a dinner and Inu Yasha's mom wants you to be there…"

The growl became louder, so if you listened carefully you could hear it from the other side of the door.

"And your father is apparently coming which surprised Inu Yasha."

Now you could hear the growl with ease from behind the door.

"And he said something about bringing a Kagura girl."

"What?" Sesshoumaru barked out as the door flew open and he towered over Kagome. He had on a pair of boxers with little devils all over them. His eyes were red from exhaustion and the fact the he was about ready to kill Kagome the bearer of the worst news possible in his life.

The hall emptied quickly as Sesshoumaru's eyes began to flash from gold to red. No one wanted to experience the wrath of a groggy, emotionally stressed, pissed off Sesshoumaru Takahashi. I mean come on, would you?

Kagome's jaw dropped and she actually flinched. And for a few fleeting seconds she actually thought that he was going to kill her just by looking at her. Her spirit wanted to flee from her body it was so terrified. Sesshoumaru gave a new meaning to the saying 'If looks could kill…'

"Just thought you should know," Kagome said gaining back some composer as she closed her cell phone.

And out of all the words he could have pulled out of his mouth. He chose one that was a personal favorite to Kouga. "Shit." Sesshoumaru looked Kagome over, blinked, sniffed her a bit and then turned back into his room and slammed the door. Kagome heard something about 'God-be-damned sick hanyou with inuKIT…' Before she turned away and headed back to her dorm quite shaken.

Sesshoumaru climbed back into the bed, placed his head on Rin's stomach and covered it up with the blanket all while snaking his arms around her small waist. "What's wrong?" Rin asked as she once again was waken up but this time by a weight centered on her stomach that she didn't mind at all.

"How would you feel if I became a serial killer for about two days?"

"Hahaha… that is a very funny joke Sesshoumaru," Rin said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"How often do I joke?"

"Not enough to make me think that was actually one. Depends, who are you planning to kill?" Rin asked.

"A wind witch, a father and a boy named Inu Yasha…"

"Yeah, I don't think you should go to jail for those people so I would prefer if you didn't go on a killing rampage. And do you really wanna be some big bald guy's bitch?"

"Well, when my father, Inu Yasha's mother, and the she-devil get here tomorrow and my father starts throwing bull shit around, I can't promise you I won't accidentally stab him." Sesshoumaru said ignoring her last comment.

"Why?"

"Because I know he is going to try to get me away from you."

_**CHOCOLATE-SWEET**_

"So how is this supposed to work out? Because I'm supposed to meet Sesshoumaru at 3:00 so we can go pick up his parents and company at the airport." Rin asked as she stood in front of Sango.

"Okay I need you to be me, I mean Seiya, who's still technically me, at Miroku's Thanksgiving party thing. And you can leave around 2ish."

"And why am I doing this again?" Rin asked as she took out a flower petal and in a loud pop became Sango's male twin.

"Umm… it's because you love me oh so very much!" Sango said and gave Rin a quick hug.

"Now, I'm going to need you to do a few things… number one, please don't blow my cover…"

"Really Sango, I thought I was a complete idiot." Rin said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Inu Yasha knows about Kagome and Sesshoumaru knows about you…"

"But which person has more insurance? I would put all of my trust in Sesshoumaru before I put it all in Inu Yasha." Rin said instantly regretting telling Sango that Sesshoumaru had found out about her.

"Even though that is true we can't over look the fact that…" Sango started.

"Blah, blah, blah… While you are giving me this lecture I could be asleep or getting ready to go to the airport…"

Sango blew a raspberry at Rin. "Anyway, number two, can you make yourself a little taller. I mean we can't be twins even though technically you're just me dressed as a boy." Sango said.

There was another loud pop and Rin stood about an inch taller than Sango. "Is that good?"

"Yeah it's great Rin. Okay and third, you have to keep this hat on." Sango said handing Rin a hat with a school slogan on it.

"Um… Why?"

"Because, when you get excited, your ears show up, when you are transformed remember?"

"Well what did you expect; I never got through my full training. But at least my tail doesn't show like Shippo's used to…" Rin said with a pout.

"Thank you so much Rin, you won't regret doing this I promise."

"Who are you calling Rin? My name is Seiya lady." Rin said in Seiya's voice.

"Damn, if I had a kitsune or even a raccoon dog while I was growing up… The possibilities are endless." Sango said as they walked toward the parking lot.

_**SUGAR-ON-MY-TONUGE**_

"There is no way Inu Yasha…"

"Come on Kagome no one will know…"

"Inu Yasha I can't go to your parent's party as me. I mean really, my cover would be so blown and then I would have to leave! If one more person finds out it's all over!" Kagome stopped and the clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Wait, why would you have to leave Kagome? My parents wouldn't rat you out to the board or anything like that. What is really going on here?"

"Inu Yasha… I can't tell you just know that if I ever get found out or even if you learn anymore about the situation I will never see you again…" Kagome sighed. "And you are one of my best friends now Inu Yasha and I really don't want to leave…" Kagome said giving him a hug.

"Friends trust friends enough to tell them a little more about themselves. Friends are allowed to share their happiness with their friends. Friends know each other…" Inu Yasha said breaking out of Kagome's embrace and walking out of the room.

As Inu Yasha closed the door he smelt the faint scent of tears and heard sniffling. "I'm sorry Kagome but how can I trust you if you won't trust me. What kind of friendship is that?" Inu Yasha muttered.

_**FUCK-A-DUCK-OR-RABBIT**_

So I updated… Whoopdee fucking doo… Sorry about that just depressed is all. You know I'm about to get my learners and my mother just informed me that I wouldn't be driving with her! What kinda bull is that! Who I'm I supposed to drive around with then? I mean it's not like I live with my dad and I'm pissed at him again…

Anyway once again ignoring my problems I put this lovely chapter up. Yeah for me! Okay I'm going to go sulk and you guys can review to try and make me feel better. And while you are doing this read 99 Bottles to get a quick inside look at how depressed I really am becoming. Any way I'm out. The Shooting Star has left the atmosphere but only for a little while…


	9. Limo Rhymes With Bimbo

"Hi I'm Sango it is very nice to meet houshi-sama…" Sango said bowing respectfully to the man that raised Miroku. She wore a lavender shirt with a blue jean skirt and matching heels.

"So you are the Sango I've heard so much about? Miroku does you no justice… But then again he is Miroku." Moushi said. "But please a young lady as fair as you can call me koibito…" The old man said with a wink as he moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Nani?" Sango asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"When you get tired of Mr. No-Experience-What-So-Ever baby you can give me a call…" He said with a wink.

"You are just as bad as Miroku, houshi-sama." Sango said after her fist accidentally found his face. "And I thought monks were supposed to be celibate and godly."

Just then Rin walked up as Seiya. "Hi you must be Sango…" Rin called up to Sango as Miroku walked out of the shrine dressed in a monk's attire.

"Oh hey Seiya come on in the turkey just finished cooking. And Seiya this is my girlfriend Sango. Sango Seiya, Seiya Sango…" Miroku said happily. "Now let's eat…"

"What about houshi-sama?" Sango asked feeling guilt for knocking out an old man even more so a monk.

"Oh, he is just getting older, is all. It takes him longer than me to get up. I really did try to warn him about you but oh well he thinks he is the most charming thing under the sun." Just as Miroku finished the old man popped up and started toward the kitchen.

"What are you waiting for? Time to eat. And Miroku I like her for you, she's gorgeous and has a mighty left hook. Oh and you sir must be Seiya." Moushi said looking over to Rin.

"Umm… yeah that's me. Nice to meet you houshi-sama it is quite an honor to meet one of the last of the ginshinzo." Rin said respectfully.

"Aw… someone knows their history. It is an honor to be recognized. You know even Miroku doesn't know about my war days. How about I take you and your parents take Miroku?" Moushi said with a happy grin.

"That is quite all right, sir." Rin said with a nervous laugh.

"I am shamed…" Miroku said as his eyes dilated.

"It's okay Miroku I'm sure he didn't mean he wanted to give you away." Sango said comfortingly.

"She's right I was just kidding Miroku."

"I'm fine." Miroku said as a fake tear fell from his eye.

801

"Thank you so much Rin… You're a great actor…" Sango whispered as Rin headed out the door it was almost a quarter after 2. "I don't think they suspected anything, and I owe you…"

"It was nice to meet you Sango." Rin said loud enough for Moushi and Miroku to hear. "And it was nice to meet you to houshi-sama." Rin said as she walked out the door.

Rin hurried down the street as she transformed back into herself. Just as she turned the corner into the student parking lot she ran smack dab into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"You Rin have some issues you need to take up with grandfather time." Sesshoumaru said as he gently kissed one of the furry ears that sat a top her head.

Rin blushed at his gesture as she forced herself to hide her ears again. "I'm sorry I'm late Sesshoumaru but…"

"It doesn't matter Rin you could have been up to 45 minutes late because with my driving we will be there on time." Sesshoumaru replied.

"No way Sessy, hand me the keys I've seen you race Inu Yasha and I don't have a death wish." Rin said looking over at Sesshoumaru's outfit. He was wearing a suit that could be described as Sunday's best.

She then looked down at her own clothing a pair of flared jeans and a Nike t-shirt. "I'm underdressed to meet you parents…" Rin said frowning at her clothing.

"You look gorgeous Rin…" Sesshoumaru replied. "You always look gorgeous, pillow head and all…"

"Haha very funny…" Rin said taking out her flower petal. A loud pop sounded through the parking lot and after a little smoke screen cleared Rin stood in front of Sesshoumaru in an off the shoulder ice blue gown that stopped short of her knees and dipped in the back. The back was extremely low. Her hair was up in a messy bun adorned with small blue flowers. To complete the outfit she wore ice blue pumps. "Is this better?" Rin asked as she turned around for Sesshoumaru.

"I told you that you always look gorgeous Rin…"

"Aww… thanks Fluffy." Rin said happily.

"What did you just call me?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow.

'Did I just call him by my secret pet name for him?' Rin thought as Sesshoumaru stood there waiting for a reply. 'Oh no, I said it out loud for real!'

"Nothing Sesshoumaru let's go…"

801

Inu Yasha walked back into his dorm room to find Kagome sitting in a chair in a long green gown. It had no straps and floated across the floor. Her hair was loose and being held out of her face by a single green clip. She had on matching heels with an emerald necklace.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked as he stepped into their closet and began to quickly change.

"I thought that since you invited me to dinner with your family and I can't see mine for a while yet, I could hit you up on that offer." Kagome replied with a weak smile. "On the way, I can tell you some stuff about me all you have to do is ask."

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha said as he walked out of the closet fully dressed. "About what I said earlier I… had no right. I don't even know the situation and I jumped on you like it was your duty to tell me…"

"Inu Yasha, I know in your own warped way it was you just saying that you were worried that the situation might be a tad bit more dangerous than you thought. But I assure you that it is under control. So I guess I should be thanking you…" Kagome said giving him a big hug.

"Feh, I don't even know what you're thanking me for…" Inu Yasha muttered as his cheeks turned a light red and he hugged her back.

"For worrying about me of course…" Kagome said with a smile.

Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome with a smirk. "Feh… we better hurry up and get there, Sesshoumaru and Rin are probably already on their way back from the airport." Inu Yasha said then he quickly pushed Kagome away and sneezed.

"Thank you Inu Yasha for attempting to kept your germs to yourself…" Kagome said with a laugh as Inu Yasha began to attempt to sniff the mucus back up. Kagome shook her head and handed him a napkin. "Boys…"

801

The ride back from the airport had been terrible for Rin. Rin had been put in the first limousine with Inutashio as Sesshoumaru, Izayoi (his stepmother), and Kagura rode in the second one. Inutashio spent the whole time pointing out Kagura's, achievements in life. And when he wasn't doing that he was looking Rin over as if he was studying her. Almost as if he was waiting for her first error so he could yell that she wasn't good enough for his son.

"And Kagura is the Lady of the Osaka Region… What do you think about that Rin?" Inutashio said setting his sights on Rin who was staring down at the floor of the limousine as it slowed to a stop.

"I believe that it will be an honor to be in the presence of the first daughter of Tsubaki-sama, Inutashio-dono." Rin said meekly as she was helped out the limousine. She bowed as Inutashio stepped out of the limousine as old tradition commanded of her.

"Hum…" Inutashio said as he headed up the driveway toward the extremely large condo that Sesshoumaru had told her that he and Inu Yasha housed in during the summer.

Inutashio completely over looked the young girl who had evidently read _Hyojun no Youkai,_ an ancient text that described the social levels in youkai society and how one was expected to behave. It was a book that only higher class youkai read at such a young age and many older youkai still didn't have the privilege to read it. And yet here was this little runt following one of the first laws. He would have to keep a close eye on her. Sesshoumaru must have briefed her on the ways of higher youkai society classes.

"Rin are you, okay?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled her aside and looked her in the eye. "We can go right now if he's bothering you and I'll just deal with him later." Rin knew exactly who the _he_ was but she shook her head slightly and looked back up at him.

"It is fine Sesshoumaru I'm actually quite used to it…" Rin said simply. "At least I used to be…" Rin muttered automatically mentally slapping herself for the comment. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that statement and sent her a look that said 'I'll get it out of you tonight…'

As they walked up to the house they spotted Inu Yasha and Kagome standing at the door. After a quick introduction the group headed into the large condo for Thanksgiving dinner.

801

Watashi ni Happy Birthday! I've listened to that song like five times today. It's an opening theme for All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku! And for the pass three years I blasted it all throughout the day of my birth! August 1st might be an annoying day to be born but it had to be some day! I also have problem. I downloaded _Who's Theme_ from Samurai Champloo and I can't stop singing it. I have some issues.

My little sister woke me up singing Happy Birthday and she only knows Happy Birthday to you. So she stood behind me for about and hour and a half singing that one line because she didn't know how it went. It was quite adorable if I do say so myself. Then a lot of my friends called to say happy b-day and that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But right now I think I'm going to go push for the ice cream that I have been asking for all day long so I can get my first sugar rush for my own new year. I'm so proud of me. I think I'm going to meditate and not cause problems this year.

Here are my words of wisdom for today… _Best Friends are the People who know all about you and still put up with you!_ And I'd like to think my bestest friends Shanna and BlueAngel326 (Rotisserie Chicken). But with that said I'd also like to add this minor thought, _Half of the people you know are below average! _I love you guys Not my Fault chapter two will be up later! And if I can find a song to go with the next chapter of Starlight Rhapsody I will update to then. But I need to find a song to go with it. Okay my mother is talking to me while I'm typing and it is hurting my little brain so I'm out! Peace!


	10. A Royal Pain

Kagome smiled as the salad came out. They sat in the dining room of the condo holding small conversations. Kagome and Inu Yasha had been chatting for quite a while. And their little side conversation would have continued if Inu Yasha hadn't noticed Rin.

It took Kagome a while to realize that Rin looked depressed. She also noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking at her with worry hidden behind his eyes even though his face was a mask.

"Something's up…" Inu Yasha whispered to Kagome. "I think my dad may have ruined Rin's mood…" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Or it might just be the situation…" Kagome replied in a hushed voice.

"I have this feeling that my father is up to something." Inu Yasha whispered back.

Rin's eyes looked to hold sadness as she quietly answered all of the questions asked by Inutashio. She didn't even have time to worry that on the other side of Sesshoumaru, Kagura was basically throwing herself at him.

"And your parents… what youkai class are they? In fact, where are they? I'm sure they could have spent Thanksgiving with you instead of throwing you off on us." Inutashio said coldly.

"Inutashio!" His wife Izayoi said in a scolding and yet astonished manner.

Kagome and Inu Yasha's mouths both dropped visibly. Inu Yasha had told her from the beginning that the whole dinner would probably be something out of a soap opera but neither had expected that. Kagura pulled herself away from Sesshoumaru to get a better look at Inutashio. The man that she had been planning to make her father-in-law was quite cruel and she liked it.

Sesshoumaru who had been monitoring the conversation for a while hadn't even seen that one coming. He was about to get up and wrestle his old man for everything he was worth until Rin's fork dropped on the table. He uttered her name softly but she didn't seem to hear it.

"Izayoi-sama may I be excused?" She asked as she stood with a slight bow. It was proper mannerisms to always ask the head female of the house to leave the table before the meal was completed.

"Of course dear…" Izayoi said slowly.

Rin got up slowly but when Sesshoumaru began to scoot his chair back to follow her, she shook her head. "It's okay Sesshoumaru, I'll be right back." She brushed her hand against his back as she passed by reassuringly but it didn't matter. He could already smell the tears.

Sesshoumaru had about had it. As soon as Rin was around the corner he growled at his father or maybe it was a snarl. But all Inu Yasha knew was this could not turn out good and he instinctively pulled Kagome's chair away from where his father and Sesshoumaru sat.

"This doesn't look good…" Inu Yasha muttered as the air in the room became quite cold. Kagome shivered involuntarily.

"Don't take that tone with me Sesshoumaru. It was for your own good." Inutashio said coldly.

"Inutashio, kitchen now," Izayoi said with a commanding snap. She got up, grabbed her husband's ear and led him out of the dining room in a very much indeed undignified position.

After a few seconds the situation slapped Kagome in the face. And she couldn't tell if her anger at Inutashio was more than her pity for Rin. But after weighting it she figured she better go find Rin.

Inu Yasha seemed to have the same idea. "Find Rin, she's in the east wing at the back of the house. I'll try to calm down Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sat at the table stabbing his steak savagely. His face was masked but when he looked up at Inu Yasha his eyes flashed red for a second. Inu Yasha flinched at the look. "I'm going to kill him." Sesshoumaru said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. He spoke like he had just asked someone what time it was.

"I think you should think that over Sesshoumaru. I mean that is quite rash and it sounds like something I would do and you don't want to be like me. Or do you secretly wish you were me?" Inu Yasha said trying his hardest to get some of Sesshoumaru's focus off of Inutashio.

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru punched a hole in the wall behind him. He then began to walk toward the kitchen. Before Inu Yasha could move to stop him Kagura did. "Listen Sesshoumaru, honey, don't do anything rash alright. I mean she's just some low class demon…"

Kagura didn't even see it coming; Sesshoumaru's hand began to drip acid on the floor inches from her face. "Do you have a death wish?" Kagura shook her head. "I thought not." Sesshoumaru replied as he made his way into the kitchen.

801801801801801

"Rin are you okay?" Kagome asked as she walked up toward the girl on sitting on the staircase with her head buried into her gown. Kagome walked closer as she listened to Rin's muttering.

"I am Lady Rin Kiyoshi of the Eastern Lands. I am the first heir to the throne for my brother gave up his title for his love Kirara Kiyoko. My father went missing in a battle when I was three. My mother was murdered during the Massacre of the Blood Red Rose by his Lord Naraku Inzen of the Hades Corridor, right before my very eyes. My brother Shippo was ripped away from me as I was pushed out of my kingdom, in hopes that I could one day save my people. My tears are the third part of the key to the Greek Tartarus. I am the last hope of reopening the Gate of the East. If I am unable to do my duties many more will suffer, just as I have. I am Lady Rin Kiyoshi first princess of the Eastern Lands. But what does it mean… What does it mean?" Rin whispered as her tears fell to the floor quietly.

"It means that above all things you must be strong, for your people…" Kagome said as she sat down next to Rin and gave her a hug. "I can't even begin to tell you that I understand what it is like for you. I don't know what it feels like to be the last of the line. But I do understand that you found somewhat of a new life. And even though we might have to leave it behind for a while I know that you've been really happy Rin. I can see it your eyes and even when you smile. And all that has to be enough to keep going for your people…"

"For my people…" Rin said giving Kagome a small smile as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Now come on, you have to go and get Sesshoumaru before he tries to kill his father." Kagome said lugging Rin through the house.

801801801801801

Sesshoumaru was ready to wage war on his father as he walked into the kitchen. "You had no right to speak to Rin like that." He stated calmly still masking his face.

Inutashio, who had been in a heated conversation with Izayoi, looked at his oldest son. "I don't think that you can be the judge of that Sesshoumaru." He replied coldly.

"This Sesshoumaru believes that he can judge you however he pleases." Sesshoumaru said with a low growl. "I let it go when you remarried only weeks after my mother's death. I stood by as you tried and push that wench Kagura on me. But you went a bit too far making my Rin cry." Sesshoumaru said not even noticing that he had placed possession on Rin.

"You idiotic puppy, she is only with you for your title."

"And you're only bothering her because of hers…" Sesshoumaru growled.

Inutashio was about to suggest that they take the fight outside when Rin walked into the kitchen. Her eyes sparkled sadly but she wasn't crying anymore. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed back gold as she gave him a genuine smile. A long awkward silence passed between them and after what seemed like an eternity, Rin broke it.

"Inutashio-dono, about the question you asked earlier…" Rin started as she caught the old dog's eyes. He raised an eyebrow; he had completely forgotten why he was in that kitchen about to be attacked by his eldest son. "My father went missing in a battle when I was three, so he is assumed dead. My mother was murdered during the Massacre of the Blood Red Rose. So, it is quite impossible to spend the holiday season with my parents." Rin said as she gave him a sad smile.

Izayoi gasped and Inutashio instantly regretted the whole situation. "It was very nice to meet you Inutashio-dono, Izayoi-dono." Rin said with a gracious curtsy. "But it is getting late and I have to start my Christmas shopping early tomorrow so I bid you all farewell."

Rin quietly walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome's having a sleepover so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Rin said pecking him softly on the cheek. Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin walked out.

801801801801801

"I don't know how you did it Rin…" Sango said as she lay on the couch in the dorm shared by her and Miroku. He had decided to stay with Moushi for the weekend so Rin and Kagome decided to stay over. "You should have killed him."

"He's Sesshoumaru's dad. I kind of remember him. I met him when I was really little, thank the heavens he doesn't remember me… But a lot of royals are like that. My dad was sometimes, according to Shippo." Rin said as she put in _White Chicks._

"That has nothing to do with it. He had no right to treat you that way…" Sango said angrily.

"I was completely mortified when he said that. And if we had gotten there any later Sesshoumaru might have killed him." Kagome said remembering the look Sesshoumaru gave his father before he walked out of the kitchen.

"Speaking of which, why did you go with Inu Yasha, shouldn't Kinky-hoe have gone with him?" Rin asked hoping they would stay away from the Inutashio subject for awhile.

"She didn't want to be around him when he was sick." Kagome said with a slight blush knowing good and damn well where Rin was going with this conversation. "And he asked me to come because I had mentioned that I didn't have anywhere to go…"

"Are you the other woman Kagome?" Sango said with a fake shocked expression on her face.

"No!" Kagome said as her face turned a beet red color.

"What happens behind closed doors in your dorm?" Rin asked with an evil grin.

"Nothing! Stop picking on me! The same question could apply to you as well!" Kagome said shaking a finger at Rin. "Not only does he know you're a girl but you're dating him."

"Hey, I know what happens in between the sheets in my dorm. The question is, do you?" Rin said with a playful smirk.

"You didn't Rin…" Sango said with a gasp as she covered her mouth.

"Not what you're thinking. My make out sessions are nothing compared to what you and Miroku did on the god-be-damned couch." Rin said a matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what happened on the couch?" Kagome said moving away from it as though it was contaminated.

"Kagome I'm sure you know what dry humping is. Well, Sango and Miroku were doing it all over that couch. Why do you think I refuse to sit on it?" Rin laughed out.

"Eww… Sango, you and Miroku, all over the couch… Yuk-a-listic!" Kagome said with a fake gag.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled as she threw a pillow at Kagome.

"Oh… you're so gonna regret that!" Kagome yelled playfully as she threw a pillow at Sango. She ducked and it hit Rin. And that's when the infamous pillow fight started.

801801801801801

Hi there, this was a fast update. I meant to update another one of my stories instead of this one but it ended up being deleted by my younger sister so I have to go start all over on it, but because I wanted to post something this had to do.

Anyway I got my learners! Hahahahahaha! I'm so happy but I accidentally made my friend fail but that's okay she'll pass next time! Any way I don't have much to say because I've been bored lately. (I'm a LIAR, I always have something to say!)

But I have a question, has anyone ever read Grapes of Wrath, Song of Solomon, or the Jungle? I have to read them for school and I needed to know how long it takes to read them for the average person. All of my friends happily suffered through the Jungle. Because from what I can tell Grapes of Wrath is quite boring. Or it could be because I hate reading realistic stuff. I need mystic unexplainable things in my reading and my school's summer reading list isn't cutting it.

I also have to read A Light in August and The Times of their Lives: Life, Love, and Death in Plymouth Colony. The only book I read from my summer reading list was The Cartoon History of the United States and that's because it was a giant comic book. Everything else is just a tad bit boring. Then I have to right 10 paragraphs on each book and it can't be a summary it has to tell about my feelings and how I interpret the book. I have to quote form each book and say how the quote makes me feel. Damn it I have a shrink and he's not this damn annoying! This reading across the curriculum is a load of BULL SHIT! Why could my mother have me 5 years earlier when you only learned the stuff needed to survive not a load of other shit that will do you no good in the real world!

Oh well, to the person who is silently yelling at me for posting yet another chapter without Shippo, hold your horses he's coming. I already have that part written out. Shippo will appear either in chapter 11 or 12 and that's a promise.

And to the people who are predicting about Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship in the near future. I just have to say a few of you came quite close to what I was planning to do but no one hit the nail right on the head but good job!

To those of you who are going WTF Rin's a royal and what does Tartarus have to do with this, I have something to say to you, wait for the 13th chapter, damn it. I made a conversation between Shippo Kagome and Sango that should explain everything okay. Good, so just sit tight for about another week.

And to those who are reading and not reviewing I say a puupuu to you good sir and good ma'am! But I still love you because I have a hit counter but I would be nice to get more reviews you know…

And to those who wished me a happy birthday I would like to say thanks I had a wonderful day and I slept through most of it. I'm still getting gifts though. And my daddy is taking me out for ice cream later. I'm so happy for me.

Oh, to the people who wanted dividers, _801_ will be dividing the story until I get tired of it which will probably be at the end of the month. Then I'll just use something else, no big. I'll go back through the other chapters and divide them later. Right now I'm going to play Adventure Quest on the internet! Battleon rocks!

Well, I think I covered everything I was supposed to in this chapter. Fare thee well I'll be back with more chapters later! You know, after my mom stops being mad at me because of my rebellious nature! BYE!


	11. Baby It's Cold Outside

3 weeks later

"Welcome to my dorm new kid." Kouga said looking over the red headed green eyed kitsune. "Here's the grand tour, your room's there, that's the kitchen, that's my room and that's the living room/dining room/den/ anything else you can think of. There's a bathroom right there and in each of our rooms. The kitchen normally doesn't have food; there really is no point to lie to you. Are there any questions?" Kouga said as he put his coat on to go ice skating with Ayame.

"Your name's Kouga right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah and what's yours again?"

"It's Shippo."

"Well Shippo have fun putting all your crap away. You have anything you want me to get while I'm out. I'm getting a Christmas tree and some decorations today because a group of my friends always come over for Christmas." Kouga said as he grabbed his skates off the floor and headed towards the door.

"Nah I'm cool, just where is the nearest skating rink or mall so I can go when I'm done." Shippo asked.

After Kouga gave him directions and left, Shippo walked into his new room and started to fix it up. After about an hour he was done. He looked over the room and felt something was missing. There was an empty space on his nightstand next to his alarm clock. He searched through a bag and found a three picture frame.

The picture on the far right was of his mother basking in the moonlight. Another was of his father ruffling his hair in his battle armor. The last one on the far left was a picture of him, a blond haired pink eyed girl and a chocolate haired little girl with red streaks in her hair and crystal blue eyes. He and the blond girl were tossing the younger one up in the air on the beach.

Shippo smiled weakly at the picture and made his way to the door. With a heavy sigh he left his new home filled with thoughts of his old one. He headed down stairs deciding to find something to eat before he went either skating or shopping.

**MONKEY-BUTT-JACK-FUCK**

"I hate her…" Kagome muttered as she waved her arms wildly to stay up straight on the ice.

Rin was in the middle of the rink doing tricks as if they were the easiest thing in the world. Kids from the side lines watched and clapped happily as she turned around three times in the air.

"I think you're just jealous…" Inu Yasha said coming up behind her and grabbing her waist to keep her from falling.

"Hump, I'm allowed to be jealous." Kagome said with a pout.

"Not this close to Christmas, you Scrooge." Inu Yasha replied as he pushed Kagome around the rink.

Kagome blew a raspberry at him. "You're one to talk Mr. I hate the cold but some how magically I know how to ice skate." Kagome said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, I wouldn't say things like that to the person that is keeping me from nose diving into ice." Inu Yasha replied with a smirk.

"Don't threaten me." Kagome said with a playful laugh. "Hey, where is Kikyo?" Kagome asked, as she watched couples skate all around her. Then she noticed that it looked like they were a couple. She really didn't want people to get the wrong impression.

"She's sick. Even though she basically quarantined me and everyone else who sneezed, she still got the flu. Why?"

"I was just wondering is all… I haven't seen her around you in a while. And I figured she'd have you in a mall right now you know, for last minute shopping." Kagome replied.

"You want to go backwards?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Huh… I can barely skate forwards what makes you think I can skate backwards." Kagome said noting that he had changed the subject.

"Just do what I tell you…" Inu Yasha said as he got behind her and pulled her into his chest. "Just follow my blades, if they move in you do the same and vice-versa" Inu Yasha explained as he started off slowly so she could get used to moving her feet with him.

Kagome's cheeks were a bright red as Inu Yasha placed his head on her shoulder. He still looked back now and then to make sure they weren't going to run into anything but for the most part it stayed there.

"Strawberries…" Inu Yasha muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked softly.

"You smell like ripe strawberries. My mom grew them before we moved. One summer there was this really big one, about the size of a doorknob, and when I bit into it, it was really sweet and you smell just like it." Inu Yasha said as his warm breath blew on her cheek. "I didn't notice it until just now…"

Kagome's whole face was red now. She wanted to explode into the girly giggles but she stopped herself. 'He has a girlfriend, I'm not his girlfriend, and we are just really close friends… Yeah, just really close friends…' Kagome thought.

Kagome stopped and turned to face him. She pulled her glove off and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you still sick Inu Yasha?"

"What?" Inu Yasha asked missing the feeling of her against his body and not completely comprehending what she was asking.

"Nothing, you want to go get something to eat?" Kagome asked as she slipped her glove back on. Kagome tried to skate forwards and realized she could only skate backwards now.

"Yeah sure let's go…"

**YAOI-ROCKS-YAOI-ROCKS**

"He likes her you know…" Rin said as Sesshoumaru lifted her up and spun around. Kagome and Inu Yasha had just left to go get some food.

"Of course this Sesshoumaru knows; Inu Yasha is the idiot." Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Rin asked with a giggle as the two skated circles around everyone in the rink.

"Because, he is still dating that Kinky-hoe girl when it is obvious that Kagome is head over heels for him." Sesshoumaru said as Rin skated around him, "and vice versa."

"Hum…" Rin muttered with a thoughtful look. "You want to build a snowman Fluffy?" Rin said in a childish voice as her eyes sparkled.

"This is the fifth time you've called me that Rin…" Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really now, is that so?" Rin asked as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Who cares, in my mind it fits you… now come on I want to build a snowman!" Rin said with a big smile as she pulled him off the ice.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as she instructed him on how to roll and pact the balls perfectly. And when she threw a snowball at him because she was sure he wasn't listening the snow fight of the century began.

"Hold still so I can hit you Fluffy!" Rin called as he dodged yet another one of her snowballs. She suddenly felt a ball of ice hit her bottom. Rin frowned; he wasn't going to get away with this. Suddenly the ice around Rin's feet turned red. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment to see what she was up to. Rin smirked, "Frozen Kitsune Ice Kiss!" Rin called out.

The snow began to roll itself into balls. Then it began to fly toward Sesshoumaru. And every time he dodged one it would attack again. "That's not fair. How was I supposed to know you controlled the ice element?" Sesshoumaru asked as more snowballs continued attacking him.

"And that's why they call me the Ice Princess…" Rin said with a smirk. "Watching you dance is fun but I'm ready to go eat. Come on Fluffy." Rin said calling off her army and once again dragging him somewhere against his will.

"I'll get you for that…" Sesshoumaru said in a low voice.

"I'm sure you will but you might want to wait until spring or at least until the snow melts." Rin said with a soft giggle.

**SUGAR-RUSH-SUGAR-RUSH**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Kouga, Ayame, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat in the karaoke bar. Sesshoumaru and Rin weren't there, something about payback. Anyway Inu Yasha was fighting a war of words with Kagome who was winning.

"Come on Kagome you can't be serious! I don't want to do karaoke! It's beyond lame." Inu Yasha said loudly as he sipped some hot cocoa.

"I don't care what you think you're going to sing the song with me!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Ten bucks says Inu Yasha does it with his tail in between his legs…" Ayame said to Miroku.

"Sounds like a good bet to me." Miroku said putting his money on the table.

After another five minutes of arguing Inu Yasha sighed and allowed him self to be dragged to the stage. "I love a quick ten buck in the morning." Ayame said as she took Miroku's money and put it in her wallet.

Kouga smirked as Sango scolded Miroku. "What did I tell you about betting Miroku? You never win."

Kagome stood up and handed the extra microphone to Inu Yasha. "Thanks Inu Yasha, and please don't mess up the song to get back at me…" Kagome said as the music began to play. They were singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ by Vanessa Williams.

"I really can't stay…" Kagome started off with a warm tone.

"Baby it's cold outside." Inu Yasha sung very nicely surprising Kagome and all of the people who knew him.  
"I've got to go away…" Kagome sang tilting her head to the side to make sure she wasn't dreaming that Inu Yasha knew how to sing.

"Baby it's cold outside." He said holding the notes nicely.  
"This evening has been…"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in..."  
"So very nice..."

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

By the time the song was almost done the two had been dancing around the stage getting into the song. "Awww but it's cold out." Inu Yasha sang as he twirled Kagome into his arms.

"Baby it's cold outside." The two sang in perfect harmony.

The whole bar was filled with applause and cheers for the performance. As the two made their way back to their group the whole bar gave them standing ovations. "Who knew dog boy could sing…" Kouga said looking over at Ayame who nodded in agreement.

"Kagome that was great!" Sango said as she hugged her best friend. "If only Rin had grabbed Inu Yasha at the Halloween Party." She said with a big smile.

"The possibilities are endless…" Kagome said with a smile as Inu Yasha scoffed behind her.

"Oh yeah, you guys have to meet my new roommate later. He went to the mall and then skating the other day but he's been locked up in his room since then."

"Apple cider please…" Kagome called to the bartender, who slid it down the side of the bar. "So, what's his name?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of the warm liquid.

"He's name's Shippo." Kouga replied.

Kagome began to choke on her drink. And Sango, who was eating a cookie, began to choke also. After a couple of pats on the back and half coughed up curses, the two girls looked at each other warily.

"Hey are you two alright?" Miroku asked as he handed Sango his milk which she gulped down happily.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"So tell us some more about this Shippo kid." Inu Yasha said.

"He's a red headed green eyed kitsune. He's kind of shy though, doesn't talk much. He's an orphan and an only child." Kouga said.

"Oh shit…" Kagome muttered under her breath.  
**OH- SO-HAPPILY-INSANE**

How were my dividers in this chapter? I was thinking more me. And in the end I just typed random crap in caps/bold to divide the parts of the story. Hope it didn't confuse too many people…

Okay so I moved some scenes in my story so Shippo could come in a bit earlier than I had originally planned. This was done so that Shippo fans would not send so voodoo curse to get me. But all in all, I think it worked out quite well.

The Kagome and Inu Yasha singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ is something I have been trying to put in a fanfic for a while. I like the way it was placed. I also enjoy the fact that Rin has finally decided to call Sesshoumaru Fluffy whether he likes it or not and later we'll learn he does.

Inutashio and Kagura aren't gone yet but we won't hear from them until after the New Year's Party where Inu Yasha and Kagome… Oops almost spoiled that part. But speaking of the New Year's party should it be in a dorm or what? Just mention it in your review and I'll work on it.

Umm… that's it I think… Oh Miroku is going to be in for a shock in a while along with Sango. But that's another part of the story. Okay I'm done spoiling for today. I love you all remember to review because just incase anyone out there is wondering what kind of schedule I normally update on it's this… If I get 10 reviews for a new chapter or 100 views on said chapter I update. That or I just wait until I feel guilty about not updating and that normally takes a while being as my conscience isn't that good. I'm going to listen to _Who's Theme_ for Samurai Champloo, I'm so addicted to MINMI! I'm going to buy her CD from Hello Cutie next week. Well peace out Read and Review BYE!


	12. A Tale of 2 Tails

"Damn him…" Rin muttered as she got out of the shower to see two rather large pink marks on her neck through the steamy mirror. "I didn't even own cover-up when I wasn't posing as a boy!" Rin said with an exasperated sigh.

"So you are planning to cover up my lovely art work?" Sesshoumaru asked as he magically appeared from out of the mist. Rin jumped in surprise as she turned around.

"I have to. How many boys do you know walk around with hickeys? None, that's who," Rin said as she examined the marks in the mirror more closely.

"But they're so small. If you want something to cover up I'll have to make it a challenge." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed her against the bathroom counter. Rin turned around just in time to have him lift her up so she was sitting right next to the bathroom sink. Sesshoumaru dipped his head on the side of her neck that was clear of marks and began to suck.

"Sesshoumaru…" Rin whined out. "Yamero onegai…" She said with a very weak shove.

"Make me." Sesshoumaru replied as he continued.

Rin fingers slowly slid up his shoulders and then began to creep down his back. She began to pull herself into him. Sesshoumaru suddenly felt chills literally go down his back. "Kitsune stolen snowflake…" Rin whispered into his ear as the temperature in the air around them began to drop slowly.

"Making it cold doesn't make me want to stop it does the complete opposite…"

"I know that's why I did it."

_**Big Butts**_

Rin walked down the stairs to find Kagome and Sango. "Hey Reiji, you got a girlfriend now?" One of the guys she passed asked. "It's a nice little group of hickeys, must be quite the freak."

"You have no idea man…" Rin called back to him before turning the corner. "Fluffy you made me look like someone's bitch, that or a man whore." Rin muttered as her face flushed.

"Yo Reiji, we're over here!" Sango called as she adjusted her scarf.

"How did you get those lovely marks on your neck?" Kagome snickered.

"That one looks like a map of Texas…" Sango said looking at the marks.

"I would prefer not to discuss that at the present time. Besides you told me that you had something important to tell me…" Rin said her face turning a bright red.

"Kouga went out with Ayame today, to hang out with her family..." Sango started not knowing how to even get to the point of the conversation.

"That's nice but what's that got to do with me?" Rin asked scratching her skully.

"Umm… what I think Seiya is trying to say is, do you want to go to Kouga's dorm?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah there is a surprise for you there…" Sango said thinking that this was the best way to go.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything for Christmas you know…" Rin said looking at them suspiciously. Sango and Kagome looked at each other nervously. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah we're fine, come on Rin… I mean Reiji." Sango said with a nervous laugh as she grabbed her wrist and rushed her up stairs.

"You guys what's up?" Rin asked as Kagome pulled Kouga's key from under a loose brick.

"We just don't know how to tell you this Rin." Kagome said closing the door behind them as a grin spread like wildfire across her face.

"What are you talking about?" Rin said with an exasperated cry.

"Kouga? I thought you said you would be gone until tomorrow." A voice called from the room that had been empty the last time Rin had been there.

Sango and Kagome were grinning from ear to ear. Rin knew that voice. She started toward the door with silent encouragement from Kagome and Sango. Rin pushed the door open and took in the sight. It was a blue and green room that was the first thing she realized. But if you asked her anything else she couldn't tell you. Because the next thing she saw was the red headed green eyed kitsune sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"Aniki?" Rin asked slowly.

He looked at her gradually at first; it was as though she wasn't even there. Suddenly he seemed to recognize her. "Rin?"

Shippo got up and began to walk to her. Maybe his loneliness had gotten the best of him. Maybe he was dreaming that his little sister was standing there all grown up, dressed as a boy with tears waiting to be released from the prison they called eyes. Maybe his insanity allowed him to see Sango and Kagome standing behind her also dressed as boys. Maybe if he touched her she would disappear. His arms reached out for her.

Rin tackled him to the ground. "Shippo, I thought you were dead! I thought that you had left me like everyone else!" Rin cried into his chest.

"Imoto I missed you so much! And you've grown up a lot. I thought I'd never see you again." Shippo said noticing as Rin's ears popped up on her head.

Tears fell down her face. "I was so lonely. I didn't even know where you were." Rin said wiping her tears. "But now we can be a family again. Me, you and Kirara, we can be our own little family. But then of course there's Sango and Kagome…" Rin said as she began to ramble happily. "And then you have to meet Fluffy. By the way, where is Kirara?" Rin asked thoughtfully, much like a child.

"She found out she was going to have pups so I made her leave me behind. She should be with Kagome and Sango's families by now. I couldn't have her in danger when she was with child…" Shippo said looking back at the pictures on his nightstand.

"It's okay Shippo. You did the right thing." Rin said smiling at her brother. "And you're going to make a great dad!"

"Thanks Rin, but let's back up a bit. Who's Fluffy? Did you get a puppy or something?" Shippo asked as Kagome and Sango snickered at the doorway.

"To some extent I guess he is your puppy Rin!" Kagome laughed as she and Sango sat on the floor next to the reunited siblings.

"Ha! The same could be said about you and Inu Yasha!" Sango said loving how both Rin and Kagome's cheeks turned crimson red.

"Fluffy's real name is Sesshoumaru. We met him when I was little I remember that much…" Rin started.

"No way, you're dating Sesshoumaru Takahashi and Kagome's dating his brother? Damn, I've missed a lot. But his dad was a real ass…" Shippo started.

"I'M NOT DATING INU YASHA DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled as Sango and Rin gave her the 'who are you trying to convince' look.

And this is how Rin and Shippo reunited again after years of believing that their siblings were dead. Kagome, Sango and Rin filled in Shippo on everything in about 4 hours. And Shippo filled them in on the last known whereabouts of Naraku and his relationship with Kirara.

"It might be the safest for all of us if we stayed here for a while. I mean, it was just by total coincidence that I decided to hide here. I had no idea that you all decided that this was a safe place to stay because it would be the last place he would look." Shippo replied.

"I agree, I mean if we tone down the whole girl escapades for a while we should be okay. So, I'm probably going to have to tell Miroku I'm going home for a while and I can appear back later in a few months." Sango said.

"I'll just tell Sesshoumaru that I can't go out as a girl for a while… He'll understand." Rin said with a sigh. She really had been enjoying the outings they had.

"It's not like Inu Yasha will care if I ran around as Souta for a few months…" Kagome said with a shrug.

"Sure Kagome…" Rin said rolling her eyes. "Sango I think you are going to have to eventually tell Miroku…" Rin said looking toward the older girl.

"I guess if he doesn't figure it out himself, I'll tell him on New Year's…" Sango said with a sigh.

"Now that that's settled I want ice cream!" Rin said happily.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how cold it is outside?" Kagome asked while her eyes popped out of her head.

"16.45 degrees Fahrenheit and dropping…" Rin said as she touched the window.

"You're suffering from insanity…" Sango said as she shook her head.

"No, I'm enjoying every minute of it! Come on Shippo!" Rin said grabbing her brother's hand and then Sango and Kagome's and towing them out of the apartment.

**_Treasure Trove in your nose_**

Maybe he was dreaming it. Yeah, it had to be a dream, because there was no way that Seiya had an ass like that. I mean that was a girl butt and he liked to think of himself as an expert on that body part. But here he was, lying on the couch watching his roommate bunk over and tie his shoe. And there was the ass of a female staring accusingly at him. One that he was sure he was somehow familiar with and this scared him, a lot.

At first he just thought he was looking the guy over but Miroku was scared that he might be becoming gay. And such a thought made him want to commit suicide. But Seiya had a great body. He had noticed it on other occasions and it sickened him to the core. Seiya was also a real pretty boy which was something else that was on Miroku's mind.

But from his examination of Seiya's ass he had come to the conclusion that he was not gay but that Seiya was a female. He felt some relief with this but it still didn't help the fact that he had been checking him/her out when he thought he/she was a guy. Oh well, no time like the present to alert you roommate that you know their biggest secret.

"Holy mother of pearl, you're a girl!" Miroku said rhyming as his eyes almost popped out of his head because he realized that he was always right when it came to such things. No matter if he wanted to be or not.

Sango's eye twitched. How did he know? All she had done was bunk over to tie her shoe… No way, could the pervert have figured out she was a girl by looking at her ass? There had to be some law against that, written somewhere… invasion of privacy with one's eyes or something. That was just wrong.

"36, 24, 36… you have the exact same measurements as Sango…" Miroku said with complete surprise in his voice. Then he looked over her face again and gasped. "Oh dear god, you are Sango!"

"Good job Miroku it only took you…" Sango started as she began counting on her fingers. "Five months to get a good look at my ass and determine I was a girl. So now I know that you are not gay… But since I know you have been checking me out when I'm dressed like this I'm still not completely sure…"

"I'm not gay! My girlfriend has been rooming with me for five months and I didn't know… I feel so wronged."

"It's okay Miroku; you want me to make it up to you?" Sango asked as she locked the door and made her way over to him.

"Yes please…"

_**Hookers and Whores**_

She stood outside with a smirk on her face. Her long blonde hair played along her back. She pulled her purple hat a little closer to her head as she headed toward the building. Very sharp ears with black tips could be seen from under her head wear. And as she stood in front of the building, in her purple snow suit, one couldn't help but wonder why someone in her condition was outside on Christmas morning with such a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Her stomach had become a bit rounder in the past few months but she had gotten used to it. She had been living off of diet coke and chips for the past few days, which many would say was unhealthy but then again, not many people, would approach her with such words unless they wanted this young maiden to give them an ear full of words that would make a group of the toughest sailors blush.

"Shit, I hate the dumb ass cold. I should melt all this god-be-damned ice and make a fucking tidal wave." The young woman muttered.

She once again smirked as her pink orbs studied her surroundings. It would do, for now. She tilted her head to the side and brushed some snow off of the black diamond in the center of her forehead. And after making sure that a couple of people would not be able to leave there rooms because of frozen doors she heading into the main building searching for something.

Some knew her as Sakura… Others as evil funny bitch with a serious attitude problem and then there were the select few who actually called her by her real name. Not that Sakura wasn't part of her real name it was just her middle name. But when you got really close to her you called her Kirara. And she was on a mission to find her mate, Shippo.

_**Boogie Nights**_

Hi there you people! Another lovely chapter for you. I must say that I will not be able to update as much any more I just got my syllabus and I'm in some deep shiznit. But I will try to update every weekend. And maybe on Wednesdays late at night.

Oh everyone should know that Kirara is based off of anime-lover-forever2007! After being asked twice I said what the heck and decided to use her as a model. Thank you for wanting to be apart of my story! Hahahahaha! You rock!

I gots 115 reviews yeah me! My ego is getting really big! Hahahahaha! Bow down to the all mighty... Fluffy-sama! What? Did you really think I was going to say Star when Fluffy is standing over there sharpening his claws? You must think I'm a complete idiot... Sorry not today maybe tomorrow...

I don't have a lot to say because I have to start reading for real and this time I'm really serious. So a few word of encouragement would help. But if I fail I won't be able to use my computer at all so like I said words of encouragement and even threats will be most appreciated. Well I love you guys until I can find the time (damn school) c yah later! Ja ne Starrilight Hotaru.

P.S. I was formal with the name in case this is the last update for a while… Bye! Cries in a corner as slave owners… I mean teachers abuse her with work mentally and physically.


	13. 13 Hornymas

"Pretty colors…" Rin said as she looked through the kaleidoscope Kagome had given her for Christmas. A permanent grin was plastered on her face. Kagome had also given her a set of calligraphy pens and a sketch pad.

"That's really all it takes to make Reiji happy?" Miroku said quite amused as Rin just sat there looking through it.

"Yeah…" Kagome replied as she watched Kikyo throw herself at Inu Yasha with disgust hidden behind her eyes.

"Somebody's jealous..." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear while handing her a gift.

"Am not you stupid jack fuck…" Kagome muttered as she tore the paper of f to find a brand new bow and arrow set. "Thanks Seiya…" Kagome said holding back the urge to hug her friend, guys don't hug.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Rin yelled out over the caroling of Inu Yasha and Kouga, it was an odd sight indeed.

It really was a singing contest between Inu Yasha and Kouga and Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were the judges.

Rin jogged to the door and opened it. "Shippo you got the hot cocoa, yes?" Rin said without even looking. They had sent Shippo down to the school storage room to get some cocoa.

"Rin?"

"Kirara?" Rin eyes widened as she pushed Kirara out of the doorway and closed it behind her. "Oh my dear god Kirara it is you! You've certainly got bigger!" Rin yelled excitedly in the empty hallway. She hugged the blonde girl as she became excessively giddy.

"Rin, we thought you had passed during the evacuation of the castle. Shippo searched for you for months he even went back into the Eastern Lands to try to find out about you but it was like you disappeared from off the face of the Earth." Kirara said returning the hug. "I'm so happy you're okay, but why in the fuck are you dressed like that!"

"Same old scares the sailors Kirara, it's my disguise. Not a very good one but people just think I'm gay and shacking up with my roommate, which is partially true, or they just think that I'm just a really pretty boy…"

"You are insane Rin, is Shippo in there. I wanna see the look on his face, he'll probably piss all over himself." Kirara said with a laugh.

"No he went to go get some hot cocoa but come on inside. But you have to call me Reiji and Sango and Kagome are here too. Sango is going by Seiya and Kagome is going by Souta." Rin said as she opened the door back and pulled Kirara into the room.

Sango and Kagome's faces went into shock and it took everything they had not to bounce over to Kirara and hug her like little kids. But all of the guys and even Ayame and Kikyo couldn't stop staring at Kirara's stomach.

"Oh my god Reiji knocked up that girl…" Miroku said in a stunned voice.

Rin's eyebrow twitched as she held back the urge to punch Miroku in the face. "No I didn't…" Rin said as an irritated vein popped out of her head as she realized that almost all of the people in that room had come to that conclusion. "This is Sakura Kirara Kiyoko; she's Shippo's mate and a good friend of mine. I DID NOT KNOCK HER UP! SHIPPO DID!" Rin yelled out the last part. After a few moments of silence in which everyone seemingly scooted away from the psychotic Rin she started again. "She came to see Shippo…"

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Ayame…" Ayame said walking toward Kirara and shaking her hand. Kirara returned the smile as Ayame abducted her and introduced her to everyone in the room.

Inu Yasha and Kouga started up there carols again as Kagome stared daggers at Kikyo. Miroku resisted the urge to grope Sango because to everyone else she was a boy. Sango waited impatiently for Shippo to return so he and Kirara could begin that part in stories called 'happily ever after'. Rin and Sesshoumaru had sneaked off somewhere and even when the two had begun to become missed no one seemed to put it together that they might have left at the same time.

And then there was Shippo…

"Fluffy…" Rin whined as Sesshoumaru nipped playfully at her neck. He smirked deviously as he pushed her onto the abandoned desk in the locked principal's office. "How did you get us in here anyway?" Rin asked as he began to unbutton her shirt with his teeth. (AN: O.o Kinky… I think I'll write a quick lemon… Not a hard core lemon but one none the less…)

"My secret…" Sesshoumaru muttered as his eyes filled with mischief.

"What if the headmaster comes back to get something?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her now loose hair.

"It's Christmas, he can watch…" Sesshoumaru said before grabbing her lips. Rin moaned into his lips as she pushed herself against him. He made a soft purring sound as he felt the binding around her chest loosen so he could feel her curves press against him.

Rin began to intently rub her legs together and he knew exactly what she wanted. But he wasn't going to give it to her just yet. Rin gasped as Sesshoumaru's warm lips found their way to her cool erect nipple. He allowed his tongue to playfully attack it as Rin grabbed onto his shoulders.

He slowly slipped her pants off all the while rubbing her nipple vigorously. He then slipped his other hand into her underwear and his fingers slid between her already wet lips. Rin gasped in horror and arousal as Sesshoumaru automatically began pumping in and out of her, his fingers constantly rubbing over her clit.

Rin muttered his name and then screamed it as her muscles grabbed at his fingers. But just as she was about to climax Sesshoumaru slid his fingers out of her. He then replaced his fingers with his long darting tongue. Rin's body shook as she tried to decide if she should try to pull away from her assaulter or push her body into him even more. He quickly drove her over the edge and Rin screamed his name so loud that down the hallway some people heard it but were unable to identify the sound.

(Insert more lemon stuff, I think I've pushed ff's rules enough for now… And to tell you the truth, I'm getting really scared…)

Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of her after filling her stomach with his hot seed and leaned into her partially nude body. "Be with me Rin, forever as my lady…" Sesshoumaru whispered huskily into her ear as he stared longingly at her neck.

"But your father…" Rin started as she gathered back her conscious thoughts.

"I don't care about him… All I care about is you."

"I want to Sesshoumaru but there's something you need to know first…" Rin started as Sesshoumaru helped her sit up and he took a seat next to her.

"What is it?"

"It's about my title…" Rin sighed out.

"Rin I really don't care about your title…" Sesshoumaru said as Rin's finger slowly came to his lips.

"Shush… We'll start with my last name then. My last name's Kiyoshi. My title is Lady Rin Kiyoshi soul heiress to the Eastern Lands. I want you to think about that for awhile and then ask me that same question again." Rin said as she stood up, she pecked him on the cheek, put her clothes on and made her way to the door. "I don't want it to change anything Sesshoumaru, but I couldn't if you didn't know."

Sesshoumaru sighed. This little fact could make life a whole lot harder, but he still didn't care. He would give Rin enough time to cool off and then he was going to mark her. And that was his finally decision as he made his way out of the office.

"Kirara…" Shippo whispered as the cocoa dropped from his hands and he ran to his mate. "What are you doing here it's not good for your condition?"

"And fucking Florida with all those damn old ass perverts isn't the best for my fucking condition either…" Kirara replied as she wrapped her arms around Shippo. "Besides I missed that thing you do with your tongue you know…" Kirara said as she whispered something exotic into his ear. Shippo's pants budged as his eyes almost popped out of his head. He almost automatically grabbed Kirara's wrist and pulled her into his bedroom.

"Sex with a pregnant woman… That sounds kinky, one day I'll have to try it with Sango…" Miroku said loud enough for Sango and Kagome to hear. Kagome snickered as Sango's face turned a bright red.

"Okay everybody, party's over, ya'll ain't gotta go home but cha gotta get the hell ups outta here, besides I think the couple in there would appreciate some alone time…" Kouga said as almost everyone in the room sighed. "Awe don't cry people we're all still on for the New Year's bash at Sesshoumaru's and Inu Yasha's so suck it up. So everyone step with the exception of Ayame who I still haven't given her Christmas present to."

"Souta, can I borrow our room please?" Inu Yasha asked as Kikyo hung onto his arm.

"Sure I have to talk to Seiya anyway." Kagome replied as she dragged Sango away from Miroku who had magically been beaten to a pulp when no one was looking.

"What are we doing all this for? We are throwing away the best years of our lives worrying about Naraku. I mean it's not like…"

"The three of us are the key to the Japanese version of the Greek Tartarus. And in that damned pit hidden beneath the earth there are the three legendary swords that can destroy the world not to mention some of the toughest kick ass demons ever locked away by Midoriko..."

"I know, Tokijin the Possessor, which can be freed by your blood; Tenseiga the Healer, which can be released by Rin's tears; and Tessaiga the Destroyer, which can be freed by my soul…" Kagome said as she leaned against a table.

"Kagome, I just don't know how long we can stay here. Now that Shippo and Kirara are here."

"It's even more dangerous. If Naraku is able to get a hold of all of us together he might just be able to find the Shikon no Tama."

"That's why I've been worried about Rin lately. Her heart can find the Shikon no Tama; your soul can release it and its powers. These burdens are heavy but it's our duty to protect Japan and probably the whole world." Sango said with a sigh as she loosened the scarf around her neck as someone knocked on the door. Kagome pulled it open to find a disheveled Rin.

Rin frowned as she pushed her way into the room and sat down. "I've been looking all over for you guys… But I eventually found Kagome's scent."

"What's wrong Rin?" Sango asked as she sat next to her.

"He asked me…"

"Who asked you what?" Kagome questioned starring at the frown stuck on Rin's face.

"Sesshoumaru, asked me to be his mate. And with that comes another kingdom that's not on the nicest terms with mine, a father in law that thinks I'm trash, a promise to the Northern Lord which is sure to be brought back up if everyone finds out I'm still alive and more drama than those telenovelas Sango watches with a buck of ice cream when she's depressed."

"Well what did you tell him, he doesn't even know who you are…" Kagome said as her eyes bugged out.

"I told him and then I asked him to ask me again after he thinks over the drama he's about to dump us into. Oh god, I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Well you better think of something because he's coming down the hallway."

Everyone says: Hey Star what's with the hold up for this chapter it's not even that great (And I'll probably revise it in the next week or so).

I don't know. I just couldn't finish it is all. There will be more info on the Tartarus thing later. Kinda bored, kinda sleepy, kinda gonna pick out something cute to wear to the movies with my boyfriend tomorrow (Star sings the 'I gotta bf' song in the back ground). Depending on how I'm feeling he might have something to look at… Naughty Star is going to take a nap before her sister picks her up for her first trip to Joker's Novelties which is a bad store filled with porn and other yummy side dishes… Bye Bye NOW!


End file.
